FRIO, es la palabra
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: Sam y Dean estan en medio de una cazeria en el frio bosque. Cuando todo lo que posiblemente podria salir mal, pasa. Hurt/Dean, Hurt/protective Sam. Segunda temporada.
1. Todo se va al carajo

**Disclaimer: Estos fabulosos chicos no me pertencen (por desgracia y por suerte para ellos). Pertenecen a la malevola mente de Kripke.**

**A/N: Mi primer fic de Supernatural, en español. Esto fue pensado como un one-shot, pero como vi que ya llevaba cinco paginas y aun me faltaba mucho mas de la mitad por escribir sobre la historia, pues lo converti en un fic XD. Asi que espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

"**FRIO, es la palabra."**

El crujido de sus botas al hacer contacto con la nieve hacía eco contra el masivo silencio del bosque. El silencio era prueba rotunda de que algo súper natural se escondía mas allá de los arboles. Eso y las constantes quejas de su hermano.

"Odio el bosque."

Sam suspiro profundo ajustando su mochila. "Eso ya lo dijiste Dean."

"Además hace frio y creo que mi trasero se ha congelado." Dean siguió quejándose. "Es trabajoso caminar cuando la nieve te llega hasta las rodillas. ¿Cómo se supone que corramos con tanta nieve de por medio?"

"Dean!" Sam se detuvo exasperado y listo para matarlo. No lo malinterpreten, el quería a su hermano. Pero a veces quería ahorcarlo hasta ya no oírlo más.

"¿Qué?"

"Deja de quejarte. Tenemos que terminar el trabajo quieras o no."

"Bien, ya me callo. No hay necesidad de enojarse Samanta." Dijo de manera defensiva.

Sam rodo los ojos ante el sobre nombre que Dean parecía pensar que era gracioso llamarle. Volvió a respirar profundo para calmarse; el aire frio inundo sus pulmones y pareció tener un efecto calmante sobre sus nervios.

Dean no dijo nada por más de quince minutos. Sam sintió felicidad de que al fin se había callado y ahora podrían concentrarse en la caza.

"Estúpido hombre lobo. ¿Por qué no copia a sus compadres y se esconde en un lugar más cálido?"

_Celebre demasiado pronto_.

"¡Dean, lo estás haciendo de nuevo!"

Bien eso era todo. Ya no lo soportaba mas.

"Simplemente decía que-"

"¡No importa!" Sam grito. Luego exhalo aire conteniendo su temperamento de nuevo. "Mira hagamos un trato. Dejas de quejarte y terminamos el trabajo. Camino al motel te compro el pastel que quieras, ¿Trato hecho?" dijo esperando que por esta vez Dean le hiciera caso.

"Dos pasteles." Respondió alzando su mano derecha.

Sam suspiro aliviado. "Dos pasteles." Acordó estrechando su mano.

"Bien. Matemos a este hijo de perra." Dijo antes de retomar con más ánimos la caminata frente a mí. Sam lo siguió, preguntándose si Dean se había quejado en todo el camino a propósito para sacarle dos pasteles.

Después de todo estábamos hablando de su hermano.

Siguieron caminando en silencio con las pistolas listas en las manos. Mientras más entraban al bosque, más nervioso Sam se ponía. Tenía esta molestia en su estomago, que siempre volvía cada vez que algo malo iba a pasar; lo cual era casi siempre. Miro a Dean delante de él, y por un segundo extraño que estuviera quejándose. Al menos sus continuas quejas lo distraían de sus pensamientos. Sam iba hacer un comentario cuando Dean se detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué?" murmuro, pero suficientemente fuerte para que su hermano lo oyera.

"¿Oyes eso?"

Sam escucho por un segundo para entender a lo que se refería. El sonido parecía un susurro viajando en el viento.

"¿Agua?" dijo identificando el sonido.

"¿Las desapariciones ocurrieron cerca de un rio, verdad?"

Sam asintió.

"Entonces estamos cerca." Dijo Dean retomando el paso.

Pocos minutos después el rio se mostraba frente a ellos. Parte de este tenía una capa de hielo sobre él. Y la otra parte corría con una fuerte corriente.

"¡Ven lobito, lobito!"

"¡¿Dean, que haces?!" pregunto Sam horrorizado.

"Atrayendo a nuestra presa." Respondió poniendo una cara como si la pregunta de Sam fuera estúpida.

Un gruñido sonó en alguna parte entre los árboles.

"Me lleva…" murmuro Sam apuntando su arma hacia donde creía que estaba el hombre lobo. Dean hacia lo mismo.

"¡Vamos no tenemos todo el día, sal de una buena vez!"

_Muy práctico Dean, hazlo enojar_. Pensó Sam sarcásticamente.

El gruñido se hizo más potente. Las pistolas apuntaban sin rumbo fijo entre la masa de arboles y arbusto.

Entonces todo paso tan rápido que apenas el cerebro de Sam pudo registrarlo. El Hombre Lobo se abalanzo sobre él, pero no llego a tocarlo porque Dean lo tiro al suelo a tiempo. Eso debió enfurecer a la criatura porque ataco a Dean tan pronto el cuerpo del menor de los Winchester toco la nieve. Sam escucho el quejido de Dean y levanto la vista justo a tiempo para ver como el cuerpo de su hermano salía volando varios metros sobre el suelo y caía en la capa solida del rio. La adrenalina se apodero de su cuerpo y enseguida se puso de pie. Apunto a la criatura y disparo hasta que su arma quedo vacía. El cuerpo inerte del Hombre Lobo quedo encima de la nieve, tintándola con su sangre. Pero Sam estaba demasiado ocupado intentado obtener una respuesta de su inconsciente hermano como para notarlo.

**-wwwww-**

Voces.

Alguien llamaba su nombre. Pero se sentía tan lejano. Como un eco retumbando en su cabeza.

_¡Dean!_

Ese era definitivamente su nombre. Reconocía ese tono de voz, lleno de preocupación y miedo.

_Sam._

Abrió los ojos, algo que le tomo una eternidad en hacer. La imagen frente a él era toda blanca. Sintió el frio que emanaba del suelo y que se movía como una serpiente hacia su cuerpo. Aun podía escuchar la voz de Sam hablándole, pero no podía entender que le decía. Decidió que debia moverse y localizar donde estaba su hermano.

Esa fue una muy mala idea.

Solo llego a quedar de espaldas antes que un dolor intenso detuviera sus intentos de encontrar a Sam. El aire dejo sus pulmones, y un gruñido escapo de sus labios. _Mierda_. Sentía que su costado ardía y palpitaba de dolor al mismo tiempo. Un tambor empezó a tocar en su cabeza y se movía hacia sus orejas. Recordó que tenía que respirar porque si no perdería el conocimiento, y eso no era una opción hasta que supiera que Sam estaba bien. Exhalo aire ligeramente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando el dolor se intensifico. Con la respiración entrecortada giro su cabeza, evitando mover alguna otra parte de su cuerpo en el proceso.

Sam estaba en la orilla y parecía no estar herido, al menos desde donde se encontraba.

_En la orilla_.

Orilla del rio en que habían encontrado al Hombre Lobo. Si Sam estaba en la orilla, ¿Donde estaba el?

"¡Dean no te muevas!" Llego la voz preocupada de su hermano.

_No te preocupes Sam, no pienso hacerlo por un buen rato._

"¡Sa-am!" Ahí estaba su voz. Ya se estaba preguntando donde se había metido.

"Dean, quédate quieto." Volvió a insistir Sam.

"¿E-estas bien?" tartamudeo. El frio del suelo calándole los huesos.

"Estoy bien." Respondió rodando los ojos, Dean siempre preocupándose por el aun cuando él era el que se estaba desangrando.

"¿Hombre L-lobo?"

"Muerto."

Okay. Al menos habían terminado el trabajo. Ahora solo tenían que volver a la temperatura cálida del motel. Solo tenía que levantarse para eso. El problema era que su lado derecho no le permitiría hacerlo. Con una mano temblorosa, se toco donde pensaba que provenía el dolor en su abdomen ligeramente. Sintió un liquido cálido empapar su mano de inmediato. Dean levanto su mano para poder verla mejor.

_Carajo_. Estaba sangrando. Y por cómo había empapado su mano, la cosa iba enserio.

Un crujido sonó bajo su cuerpo.

"Dean, estas encima del hielo congelado en el rio. ¡Tienes que mantenerte quieto!" Sam le grito.

Asi que ahí era donde estaba. Eso explicaba todo.

"Sa-ammy." Dean gruño. Sería mucho mejor si su voz dejara de temblar tanto.

"No estás muy lejos. Atare una soga y luego iré por ti. Solo mantente quieto."

_Mantente quieto_. Como si eso fuera posible cuando estas acostado sobre una capa de hielo congelándote el trasero. Esta vez, literalmente.

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Otro crujido. Demonios. Cada vez que su cuerpo temblaba el hielo crujía, y eso no era bueno. Pero él no podía detener los temblores tampoco. Dean cerró los ojos, concentrándose en mantenerse lo más quieto posible.

"¡Sam, date prisa!"

"¡Ya casi!"

Bien. Porque la verdad que estar acostado en este hielo no era para nada cómodo. Cuanto daría el por estar en la sobre usada cama del motel ahora mismo.

Crujido.

Dean contuvo la respiración. El crujido no se detuvo esta vez.

_Oh-oh._

Fue lo último que Dean pensó, antes de que el hielo se rompiera y su cuerpo cayera a la corriente de agua fría.

* * *

**Primer capi siempre es el mas corto. Los demas ya se alargaran por si solos. No se cuantos capitulos tendra esta historia aun. Se me van ocurriendo mas cosas cada momento que pasa ;D**

**Asi que si les gusto. O me quieren decir cuanto me odian por dejarlo justo en ese momento. Dejenme un review. Sus comentarios son el alimento para mi inspiracion malvada.**

**Chao!**

**YohKo B.**


	2. Undido

**Disclaimer: Vean primer capitulo.**

**A/N1: Se me habia olvidado mencionarles que esta historia esta ambientada en la Segunda Temporada de Supernatural. Antes del episodio 9: Croatan. **

**A/N2: Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un comentario. Sus opiniones son de verdad apreciadas, y me alegra que les este gustando la historia ;D**

**Ahora de vuelta a la historia.**

* * *

"**FRIO, es la palabra."**

Cuando Dean empezó moverse, Sam sintió alivio recorrer su cuerpo. Pero enseguida la preocupación regreso, porque entonces recordaba que Dean estaba sobre el hielo del rio. Hielo que podría romperse si su hermano hacia algún movimiento brusco arrastrándolo hacia la corriente cruel y fría. Además que desde donde estaba, podía ver la sangre deslizándose bajo el cuerpo de su hermano. Sam tenía que sacarlo de allí de prisa. Asi que mientras le hablaba a Dean, dejo su mochila en el piso y busco por algo que le sirviera para rescatar a su hermano. Encontró una soga, y sonrió. Después de asegurarse de que Dean siguiera sus órdenes, Sam se dispuso a atar la cuerda al árbol más firme y cercano. Se aseguro de atarla la soga con fuerza, cuando oyó el crujido detrás. Sam volteo enseguida para ver como su hermano se hundía debajo del hielo.

_¡No!_

Sam soltó la soga y corrió hacia la orilla. "¡Dean!" vocifero. Pero solo un hoyo masivo quedaba donde Dean había estado recostado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sam corrió sobre el hielo, sin importarle como protestaba ante su peso. Al llegar al hoyo se arrodillo, y volvió a llamar a su hermano con la luz de esperanza de que Dean lo oyera. No hubo repuesta. Sam sintió el nudo formase en su garganta, y sus ojos empezar a mojarse. Cerró sus ojos intentando controlarse. El tenía que ser fuerte por Dean.

_¡Sam!_

Sam abrió los ojos de inmediato y miro al hoyo. La voz amortiguada no había venido de allí. ¿Se lo había imaginado?

_¡Sam!_

Esta vez la voz sonó más fuerte. Sam levanto la cabeza siguiendo el sonido. Al final de la capa de hielo, siendo arrastrado por la corriente estaba Dean.

_Mierda._

"¡Dean!"

Sam se levanto y corrió deprisa, el hielo bajo el rompiéndose cada vez más ante sus pisadas, pero nunca llegando a romperse a tiempo como para tragarse al menor de los Winchester también. Cuando Sam llego al final de la capa se lanzo al rio, tras su hermano. Ambos estaban siendo arrastrados por la fuerte corriente del rio, y Sam nadaba a corriente intentando alcanzar a Dean, antes que este se hundiera perdiéndolo de vista. Cosa que estaba probando ser casi imposible. La fría agua estaba congelando sus músculos y pronto el no podría moverse más. Sam vio con horror que Dean, quien estaba hacia un momento nadando también, se hundía bajo el agua.

**-wwwww-**

El agua fría entrando en contacto con su cuerpo magullado fue como si fuego le quemara la piel. La oscuridad se apodero se sus ojos cuando los cerro para evitar que el agua intrusa, que como aguja ahora danzaba a su alrededor entrara. Su instinto le dijo que intentara volver a la superficie, pero antes que pudiera si quiera considerarlo, estaba siendo arrastrado por la masiva corriente debajo del hielo que aun estaba intacto. Dean pensó que se ahogaría cuando el escenario encima de su cabeza dejo de ser todo blanco y supo que estaba fuera de la capa de hielo. Con las fuerzas que aun tenía subió a la superficie. Tosiendo el agua que había entrado en su garganta. Y grito el nombre su hermano. Una y otra vez hasta que oír la voz de Sam respondiéndole. Oyó la voz de Sam de nuevo esta vez mucho más cerca, y giro hacia la imagen de su hermano nadando hacia él. Sin embargo el rio seguía arrastrando a Dean lejos de Sam, y el chico de ojos verdes sentía su cuerpo empezaba de rendirse contra la corriente. El agua estaba demasiado fría y la fuerza de la corriente no estaba ayudándolo a mantener a flote. Asi que sin más su cuerpo se hundió bajo el agua. Lejos de Sam; lejos de la salvación.

El aire escapaba de sus pulmones, y mantenerlo era trabajoso. Este era el fin. Iba a morir como Leonardo DiCaprio en 'El Titanic'. Con aguas hasta el cerebro y el trasero completamente congelado. _Genial. _Mientras la oscuridad le rodeaba de nuevo, su mente fue a parar a un recuerdo de su infancia. Cuando su padre les había enseñado a él y a Sammy a nadar.

Ese verano John se había tomado un tiempo de descanso y los había llevado a visitar un lago cerca de donde se estaban quedando en ese momento. Su padre entonces había llamado a Dean para enseñarle primero. Dean podía decir con orgullo que no le costó mucho entender de qué iba la cosa. Y el que su padre orgulloso le revolviera el cabello hacia su pecho calentarse de felicidad. Dean recordaba que al contrario Sam al ver el agua se había asustado, después de todo el solo tenía seis años. Asi que él había tomado la mano de Sam y le había prometido no dejarlo ir hasta que él se lo pidiera. La confianza en los ojos de su hermano menor de que el cumpliría su promesa, fue la mejor segunda parte de ese día. Después de varios intentos Sam estaba nadando. Entonces los tres se habían pasado la tarde entera jugando en el agua. Como una familia.

Ese era uno de los pocos recuerdos que Dean tenía en el que los tres volvían a ser una familia normal de nuevo, y le recordaba lo feliz que habían sido durante ese tiempo. Y aunque a veces las cosas se tornaran color gris, el siempre podría ir a ese espacio en su mente para darle fuerzas y continuar luchando.

¿Pero ahora?

Su padre no estaba más con ellos. Y era posible que perdiera a Sam también.

¿De qué servía pelear?

_Dean, por favor despierta._

_No. Ya no quiero seguir luchando contra la corriente._

_Dean, por favor. No me dejes solo._

_¿Sam?_

_¡Abre los ojos maldición!_

_Es mejor si me quedo aquí, al menos soy más feliz. Al menos no tengo que escuchar las palabras de papa una y otra vez en mi mente._

_Quizás tengas que matar a Sam_

_No. Eso jamás. Primero muerto._

_¡Dean, por favor…!_

_Ya voy Sammy. No permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Nunca. Jamás. Primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Papa podía irse al carajo por decirme esas cosas. Nada dañara a mi hermano. Eso es una promesa._

**-wwww-**

Sam había logrado sacar a Dean del agua. El cómo era algo fuera de su entendimiento, pero cuando vio a su hermano desaparecer bajo el agua, una fuerza sobrehumana se apodero él. Sam no iba a perder a Dean también. Simplemente eso no era una opción. Asi que habían llegado a la orilla del rio, metros debajo de donde habían estado cuando todo esto comenzó. Su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo, la adrenalina y el frio. Se recostó en la nieve intentando controlar su respiración entrecortada. Tan pronto el escenario dejo de darle vueltas, puso su atención en Dean.

Dean estaba a su lado. Tenía los labios azules y no respiraba. _Maldición._ Sam tildo la cabeza de su hermano hacia atrás y le abrió la boca. Puso su oído sobre esta en busca de alguna ligera muestra de aire saliendo del cuerpo de Dean, pero nada venia. Asi que sin importarle que Dean posiblemente se quejaría de por vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Sam se dispuso a resucitar a su hermano. Después de varios intentos Sam estaba sintiendo el efecto de haber nadado en el agua congelante y estar empapado bajo esa temperatura. Su propis pulmones estaban rindiéndose, y Dean no respondía. _Por favor Dean, no me dejes._ Desesperado dio un puñetazo en el pecho de Dean, y eso funciono. Dean empezó a toser el agua que había tragado por la boca, y a Sam le pareció que nunca terminaría.

"Okay. Y-ya está." Dijo poniéndole de costado para que pudiera respirar.

Dean exhalo fuerte con el poco aire recuperado cuando Sam lo movió. Su mano se lanzo rápidamente al su costado.

"Carajo. Lo siento." Sam se disculpo dejando que Dean volviera a recostarse en su espalda. Viendo que su hermano parecía volver a respirar con menos dificultad, Sam presto atención a la herida que su hermano protegía con la mano. "Dean, déjame ver." Dijo con la mas firme voz que podía sacar entre los temblores.

"N-no e-es n-nada." Gruño Dean en respuesta mientras temblaba.

"S-si claro." Sam dijo con sarcasmo mientras le quitaba la mano del medio. Dean no tenia fuerzas suficiente como para pelear contra su hermano.

Sam levanto la chaqueta de Dean, y exhalo aire con sorpresa. Ese maldito hombre lobo había herido a su hermano gravemente. Dean tenía tres marcas de garras bien profundas, que aun sangraban aunque menos que antes. Necesitaban volver a la cabaña en la que habían acampado cuanto antes. Dean tembló aun mas fuerte bajo las manos de Sam, producto del clima y el haber estado también en el agua fría. Sam también estaba temblando, pero no tanto como Dean. Y Sam sabia que la pérdida de sangre tenía que ver con eso.

Okay. Tenía dos opciones. Dejar a Dean aquí, ir por el kit de primeros auxilios en su mochila, y luego rezar por que Dean tuviera suficiente fuerzas como para caminar de vuelta a la cabaña.

O podría ir buscar el kit de primeros auxilios con Dean, y luego proceder a la segunda parte.

¿La verdad? Prefería que Dean viniera con él. No quería dejarlo solo en medio de la nada. Pero Sam no sabia que tanto Dean podía soportar.

"Dean, t-tengo que ir por el k-kit de primeros auxilios."

Dean abrió los ojos, que hasta ahora Sam no había notado que había cerrado.

"Esta r-rio arriba." Siguió Sam.

Dean asintió, antes de intentar incorporarse. Sam le ayudo enseguida.

"¿No prefieres q-quedarte aquí?" Le sugirió al ver la cara de dolor que hacia su hermano.

Dean negó con la cabeza, demasiado adolorido como para decir palabra.

"Bien." Sam dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Sam puso el brazo de Dean alrededor de su cuello, dándole apoyo. Dean se sujetaba el costado, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Sam quería hacer algo para parar el sufrimiento de su hermano. Pero sin medicamentos y los utensilios necesarios, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.

Asi que con paso medio seguro, ambos se encaminaron rio arriba.

* * *

**Normalmente los capitulos se me alargan y varian en tamaño. Pero al p****arecer ya aprendi a mantener una consistencia. Lo cual es bueno por que me gusta mas asi. Ademas que si no son muy largos, mas pronto puedo publicarlos.**

**Ahi lo tiene otro capitulo mas y las cosas no andan para nada bien XD Que mala soy wuajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado este tambien. Hasta el proximo :D**

**YohKo B.**


	3. Suerte

**Hey, ya estoy de vuelta. Lamento mucho el retraso. Esta es mi excusa: me lastime la mano, que es mi karma de por vida, y escribir estaba fuera de consideracion por unos dias. Asi que por eso el que publique tan tarde. Pero mi meta es seguir actualizando cada dos dias hasta que termine la historia. **

**Por cierto: Gracias por sus reviews. Me encanta leer que opininan sobre como estoy torturando a Dean. (Eso suena tan malevolo XD)**

**Sin mas, aqui la continuacion ;D**

* * *

"**FRIO, es la palabra."**

Estaba empezando a nevar. Pequeños copos de nieve se pegaban a las pestañas de Sam, mientras prácticamente arrastraba a su hermano. Dean se había vuelto más pesado a mitad de camino, aun cuando el mayor de los Winchester estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse consciente. Pero Sam sabia que la herida en su costado más el pequeño viaje en el rio estaban pasándole factura al cuerpo de Dean.

La temperatura estaba bajando. Sam sabia esto no porque él y su hermano estuvieran temblando como hojas, sino porque la cantidad de nieve que estaba cayendo siempre venia acompañada de una baja en esta.

Sam suspiro con alivio al divisar sus mochilas a pocos kilómetros de donde estaban. Con cuidado dejo que Dean se sentara apoyado contra un árbol. El podía ir por las mochilas solo, mientras su hermano descansaba un rato.

"¿Q-ue h-haces?" Dean pregunto con voz temblorosa y jadeante.

"Las mochilas es-stan cerca. Solo iré por ellas y-y vuelvo." Sam contesto mientras se ponía de pie.

"S-am." Dean sujeto la chaqueta de su hermano deteniéndolo.

Sam bajo la vista para encontrarse con ojos verdes mirándoles con preocupación. "Hey, te prometo que no me tardo." El tenía que darle fuerza a Dean de alguna manera, y Sam se sorprendió lo firme que su voz salió aun cuando su cuerpo mostraba otra cosa.

Dean asintió mientras suspiraba.

Sam se encamino, no prácticamente corrió, hacia las mochilas y las tomo. Su vista se desvió hacia el cadáver del Hombre Lobo…que no estaba allí. Sus cejas se arrugaron en confusión, y miro alrededor. Pero lo único que pudo ver era el cuerpo de Dean contra el árbol. Ningún cadáver. Ningún Hombre Lobo. La nieve aun estaba tintada con sangre, y eso solo significaba que quizás solo había herido la criatura en vez de matarla como había pensado antes. Y eso complicaba las cosas. Sin perder más tiempo y corrió de vuelta hacia Dean. Este tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Dean." Dijo sacudiéndolo un poco.

"Uhm?" vino la respuesta adormilada.

"Quédate despierto, ¿sí?" Sam le suplico mientras sacaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Este era más pequeño que el que normalmente traían consigo, que estaba en la cabaña esperándolos. Este solo había sido una medida de precaución, y Sam se alegraba de haberlo traído, aun cuando Dean se burlo de él por ello.

"Okay, Sammy." Dean murmuro esta vez con los ojos abiertos.

Sam saco el paquete de gazas, y retiro la chaqueta de Dean de su costado. Por ahora todo lo que Sam podía hacer era detener la hemorragia, que aunque poca, aun estaba ahí. Con gaza en mano hizo presión en la herida, provocando que Dean huyera de la presión y el dolor que la mano de Sam estaba provocando.

"¡Dean, no te muevas!" Sam le ordeno, sabiendo que ese tono de voz captaría la atención de su hermano. Dean dejo de moverse, y Sam prosiguió a vendar el costado de este para mantener la gaza en su lugar. "Bien. Eso será suficiente por ahora." Dijo levantando su vista hacia el rostro de Dean, quien aun jadeaba, pero menos que antes. Sam también noto que Dean no estaba temblando tanto. Al igual que el. Para cualquier inexperto eso podría pasar como una buena señal. Sam sabía mejor, porque el dejar de sentir frio cuando tu ropa estaba toda mojada y bajo temperaturas frías era el primer síntoma de hipotermia. No podían perder más tiempo, tenía que llegar a esa cabaña ya. Además que la posibilidad de que el Hombre Lobo aun estuviera rondando hacia el estomago de Sam revolverse de miedo. Si la criatura volviera ahora, estarían fritos. Comida para perros instantánea.

"Ahora necesitamos volver a la cabaña." Sam le informo a Dean, con un poco de urgencia en su voz.

Dean que no estaba del todo ido, lo miro con aprensión. "¿Que sucede?"

"Si no salimos de este ambiente pronto, moriremos de hipotermia." Sam contesto, un poco aliviado de Dean estuviera actuando como 'Dean' aun. Y no delirante.

"¿Y?" Dean pregunto sabiendo que había algo más.

Sam suspiro. A veces odiaba que Dean pudiera leerlo tan fácilmente. "Y es posible que el Hombre Lobo aun este vivo."

"Genial." Murmuro con sarcasmo.

"Ahora mismo, nuestra prioridad es volver a la cabaña. ¿Crees que puedas caminar?"

"Claro. Y aunque no pudiera, no es que me quiera quedar aquí a esperar si _Fido_ vuelve por su cena." Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Sam rio ante el comentario. "Bien." Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

Dean gruño entre dientes ante el cambio de posición. "Sam, ultima vez que cazamos en el bosque." Dijo entre cada tomo de aire.

"Totalmente de acuerdo contigo." Sam contesto mientras empezaban a caminar.

**-wwwwww-**

La cabaña se encontraba de unos 10 minutos del rio. Pero se sintió como una hora para cuando llegaron a la puerta de esta. El pelo de ambos estaba hecho pequeños cubos de hielo y sus ropas se habían secado con el viento frio. En todo el camino Sam se mantuvo alerta por si la criatura atacaba, pero al parecer la suerte esta vez estaba de su lado. _Por ahora._

El ambiente caliente les dio la bienvenida. Ambos suspiraron de alivio ante el cambio de clima. Enseguida Sam sentó a Dean en el sofá viejo que había venido con la cabaña y que estaba más cerca de la chimenea que las camas, lo cual era lo que ambos necesitaban ahora mismo. Puso más leña a la chimenea que habían dejado encendida antes de salir, sugerencia de Dean, porque sabían que para cuando volvieran estarían congelados después de la exploración y su hermano prefería volver a una cabaña caliente. Sam no podía pensar en mejor idea que esa en ese momento.

Después de terminar con la chimenea, Sam fue hasta el bulto de Dean y tomo ropa nueva.

"Tu primero." La voz en susurro vino desde el sofá.

"¿Qué?" Sam dijo mirando a su hermano interrogante.

"Sam tu ropa también estaba mojada." Explico Dean.

"Dean, ahora no." Sam contesto molesto.

"Podemos perder el tiempo aquí discutiendo, o puedes cerrar la boca por una vez y hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo. Cámbiate de ropa primero." Dijo con voz firme.

Sam rodo los ojos irritado, pero Dean tenía razón. No tenían tiempo de averiguar cuál de los dos era más cabeza dura. Asi que fue a su bulto y tomo ropa nueva. Luego fue al baño y se cambio lo más rápido posible. Su piel fría agradeció el contacto con la ropa tibia, y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Sam se sintió mejor después de momento. Antes de salir del baño tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios del gabinete. De regreso tomo la ropa de Dean.

"Hey, abre los ojos." Sam dijo volviendo a sacudir a Dean.

"De verdad que me está enfadando que hagas eso." Murmuro Dean con enojo, cruzando las cejas.

Sam noto que su hermano había estado empezando a hablar en murmullos casi arrastrando las palabras y demasiado cansado para hablar más alto."Supéralo. No te puedes dormir aun." Le dijo sacando los utensilios del botiquín. "Okay, ahora hay que cambiarte de ropa y cerrar esa herida. Después puedes dormir."

Dean lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Aprovechas cualquier oportunidad que tengas para verme desnudo, huh?"

"Cierra la boca."

"Pervertido."

"Dean, ya cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo."

Sam empezó por quitarle la chaqueta, la gaza y el resto de la ropa que cubría su torso, ignorando los quejidos de dolor que salían de la boca de su hermano lo más que podía. No le gustaba causarle dolor a Dean, pero ahora mismo era un mal necesario. La piel de Dean estaba tan fría como su ropa. Sam no perdió el tiempo y limpio la herida para poder verla mejor. A terminar con eso, tomo la botella de whiskey y desinfecto la herida. Luego se la paso a Dean quien tomo un buen sorbo mientras Sam se preparaba para suturar. Después de unos minutos y varios sorbos de whiskey Sam había terminado con su cometido, y procedió a quitarle el resto de la ropa mojada a su hermano. Dean mas de una vez le golpeo en la mano diciendo que el podía solo, cosa que era pura patraña porque las manos le temblaban de puro esfuerzo.

Para cuando terminaron, la nieve que había caído gradualmente afuera antes se había convertido en toda una tormenta. Atrapándolos por completo en la cabaña. Bueno no era que pudieran ir a ningún lado de todos modos, pensó Sam. Su mirada volvió a la figura de su hermano ahora dormida en el sofá. Su respiración era menos forzada que antes, pero aun había vestigios de que su hermano aun no estaba bien del todo como para volver al Impala incluso si no estuviera nevando ahorita. Sin poder contenerse, poso su mano en la frente de Dean chequeando a ver si tenía temperatura. Nada. Sam suspiro con alivio.

"Sam, ya deja de tocarme."

Sam sonrió ante el reclamo de Dean y aparto su mano.

Las cosas podrían ser mucho peor. Al menos tenían un lugar caliente en el cual refugiarse. Tenían comida para un par de días, agua y un arsenal en caso de que cualquier criatura sobrenatural quisiera hacer un acto de heroísmo, o de estupidez.

Asi que por ahora, Sam se alegraba de que las cosas no estuvieran tan mal.

* * *

**Asi que ahi lo tienen. **

**Creo que este capitulo es un poco mas corto que los otros. Culpa de mi mano. Y porque es mas como un capitulo a lo que le llaman "puente" para el siguiente.**

**El proximo capitulo estara arriba el lunes, si Dios y mi mano quieren XD**

**Chaito!**


	4. Simplemente: Mierda

**Bueno, un par de dias atrasado pero aqui esta XD**

**Gracias a todas las personas que se han quedado leyendo el fic y bienvenidas a las nuevas. Sus reviews de verdad que me alegran el dia cuando todo lo demas apesta.**

**Disculpen cualquier error ortografico.**

**Pues sin mas, aqui esta el 4 capitulo ;D**

* * *

"**FRIO, es la palabra."**

Dean despertó ante un sonido en la cabaña. Le tomo un momento para que su mente se aclarara y recordara todo lo acontecido en esa tarde. Afuera la nieve seguía cayendo con fuerza y copos de nieve transformados en hielo golpeaban la ventana. Dean recorrió la cabaña con la mirada en busca de una persona en particular. En la mesa al otro lado del sofá estaba la laptop abierta, pero no Sam detrás de ella. El sonido volvió de nuevo, y esta vez Dean pudo identificar de donde venia. Es ahí que noto la puerta cerrada del baño y la luz que salía de entre la ranura abajo.

"¿Sam?" Su voz sonaba rasposa y Dean hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Otra vez el sonido. Que no era más que el típico sonido de alguien estornudando. Sam estornudando específicamente.

Dean empezó a incorporarse, su radar de hermano mayor haciéndole querer saber que andaba mal con Sam. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando el dolor en su costado le recordó el suave toque de las garras del Hombre Lobo contra su piel. Apretó los dientes sofocando en gemido de dolor que estaba formándose en su boca cuando, ignorando el deseo de su cuerpo de volver a la posición previa, continúo su cometido llegando a posicionarse de forma sentada.

Sam salió del baño en ese momento, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel contra su nariz, el cual bajo inmediatamente noto dos pares de ojos verdes mirándolo.

"¿Dean, que haces levantado?" dijo con ese tono de reproche que solo él sabia hacer.

"¿Cómo quieres que descanse si estás haciendo más ruido que una motoneta de los años 60's?"

Las mejillas de Sam tomaron un tono rojo. "Perdón."

Dean sonrió. "¿Estás bien?"

"Solo es un estornudo." Contesto Sam sin darle importancia.

Dean alzo las cejas.

"No estoy enfermo. Ni lo estaré, me asegure de ello. Quizás solo obtenga un resfriado, pero nadar en agua fría en pleno invierno puede hacerte eso." Dijo sentándose al lado de su hermano. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Dean rodo los ojos ante la técnica deflectiva de Sam, no es que funcionara, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar. "Estoy bien." Murmuro, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono cuando una ola de dolor le hizo hacer una mueca.

"Sí, claro." Sam dijo suspirando. "Déjame ver."

Dean le manoteo las manos. "Te dije que no me toques."

"¡Dean!" exclamo Sam frustrado.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien. ¿Déjame en paz quieres?"

"¡Como quieras!" dijo enojado mientras se levantaba murmurando sobre 'hermanos mayores cabezotas', para luego sentarse en la mesa frente a la laptop.

Dean se hubiera reído si eso no causara que su herida se quejara. "Está nevando bien fuerte." Comento.

Sam levanto la vista de la computadora. "Tormenta de nieve." Dijo como respuesta.

"Tú crees que ella esté bien?"

Sam arrugo las cejas. "¿Ella? De quien…" Y entonces le cayó el veinte. "¿Estás hablando del Impala, verdad?"

"¡Pues claro, ¿de quién más?!

"Dean, es solo un auto. Cuantas veces tengo que recordártelo. No le va a pasar nada. Y si le pasara la arreglas y ya. No es que te costara mucho trabajo antes." En el momento en que lo dijo Sam se dio cuenta de su error. Como era que no importara lo que hablaran siempre terminaban con el tema de la muerte de su padre. Tema del que Dean no quería hablar.

Dean desvió la mirada y cambio de tema. "¿Que tanto haces?"

Sam volvió su vista a la laptop "El cadáver, porque estoy seguro que estaba muerto, del Hombre Lobo. Estoy revisando la información sobre las victimas."

"¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?"

Sam lo miro serio. "Creo que hay más de uno."

Dean arrugo las cejas.

"La cantidad e victimas me pareció bastante grande desde un principio, pero pensé que tal vez estábamos lidiando con un Hombre Lobo bastante hambriento. Después de todo normalmente atacan durante los días de luna llena. Pero ahora…"

"Si hubiera otro Hombre Lobo, eso explicaría porque no había un cuerpo cuando regresamos."

"Exacto."

"Pero Sam, los Hombres Lobos normalmente andan solos. Y en dado caso que esta fuera una parejita, lo cual me parece algo bastante desconcertante si me lo preguntas, ¿Por qué volver solo por el cuerpo y no ir a terminar lo que el otro empezó?"

Sam suspiro. "Tienes razón. Pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación."

"¿Quizás Bobby tenga una mejor teoría?"

El menor de los Winchester tomo su celular y marco el teléfono del viejo cazador. Bobby normalmente era luz al final del camino cuando estaban atascados en una casería. El hombre tenía más conocimiento acerca de lo sobrenatural que cualquier persona que conocieran. Dean lo llamaba secretamente la 'Biblioteca Sobrenatural Andante'. Claro que si Bobby lo oyera, seguro que Dean se arrepentiría de si quiera a ver pensado en ese sobre nombre.

"¿_Sam, donde demonios están metidos? He intentado localizarlos todo el día_." Se oyó la voz gruñona de Bobby al otro lado del teléfono.

"Encontramos al Hombre Lobo. Ataco a Dean. Mate al Hombre Lobo. Dean cayó en el rio. Ahora estamos en la cabaña esperando a que la tormenta de nieve pase." Sam resumió rápidamente.

"_¿Tu hermano está bien?"_

"La herida fue un poco profunda, pero ya me encargue de cerrarla. Escucha Bobby, cuando volvimos por las mochilas, el cadáver de la criatura no estaba allí."

"_Pensé que dijiste que lo mataste."_

"Asi es."

_Bobby se quedo callado unos minutos. "Sam solo hay dos posible explicaciones. Uno, la criatura no estaba tan muerta como creías. O dos, hay más de uno."_

Sam miro a Dean. "¿Asi que es posible que anden en pareja?"

"_O en manada."_

"¿Manada?" Sam exclamo sin poder ocultar su pánico. Haciendo que Dean le gestionara para que pusiera el celular en altavoz.

"_Es muy raro que pase. Pero he sabido de Hombres Lobos que andan en pequeños grupos de 4 o 5. Es una forma de protegerse de nosotros."_

"Eso es genial." Dijo Dean sarcástico.

"_Escúchame Sam, tienen que salir de allí lo más pronto posible."_

"Bueno, eso no es una opción ahora mismo." Sam dijo observando por la ventana. De ninguna manera podrían llegar hasta el Impala sin congelarse en el proceso. Además que con tan poca visibilidad, serian presas fáciles para la posible manada de Hombres Lobos.

"_Bien. Entonces quédense adentro. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda. Porque créanme, si mataste al Hombre Lobo, la manada querrá venganza."_

"Con un demonio."

"_Manténganse alerta." _Dijo Bobby antes de colgar_._

Maldita suerte de mierda.

**-wwwwwww-**

Después de las noticia de que posiblemente se estuvieran enfrentando a más de un Hombre Lobo. Sam se aseguro que todas las líneas de sal estuvieran aun en su lugar, mientras Dean revisaba las armas. Al terminar con eso, solo les quedaba esperar. Mientras esperaban, Sam convenció a Dean de que se descansara un poco, eso después de que peleara contra la sugerencia de Sam a capa y espada, pero Sam sabia como convencer a su hermano de hacer lo que él quería.

Asi que ahora Sam estaba en la laptop de nuevo, buscando que, no tenía idea. Solo quería tener algo que hacer para no pensar en la posibilidad de que una manada de verdaderamente enfadados Hombres Lobos viniera por la cabeza de él y Dean.

Dean se quejo entre sueños captando la atención de Sam, quien se levanto de la silla y se arrodillo frente al sofá donde aun descansaba su hermano. La cara de Dean volvió a contorsionarse en dolor.

"¿Hey, que pasa?" Sam murmuro.

Dean abrió los ojos. "¿Sammy?"

"Si Dean soy yo." Sam respondió arrugando las cejas preocupado ante la forma ida en que lo miraba Dean. Entonces noto el color sonrosado en sus mejillas y su pelo empapado por el sudor. Sam le puso la mano en la frente y casi gimió de lo caliente que su hermano se sentía.

"Carajo." Murmuro frustrado. Dean había estado bien hace unos minutos. Para que una fiebre suba a si de repente, bueno significaba que estaban jodidos.

"Sammy… apágalo." Dean susurro jadeante.

"¿Que quieres que apague, Dean?" Sam pregunto buscando el termómetro en el botiquín.

"El fuego…apaga… el fuego."

Encontrando el termómetro, lo puso en la boca de Dean. "Mantenlo ahí." Cuando el aparato silbo anunciando que ya había medido la temperatura, Sam maldijo en voz alta. _39.9Cº_

Dean gruño de nuevo cerrando los ojos, esta vez sujetándose el costado y colocándose en posición fetal.

"Dean, déjame ver."

"No… Sammy…arde."

Sam intento tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. "Te prometo que lo hare rápido. No voy a lastimarte."

Dean abrió los ojos y tomo aire. Luego dejo de proteger su costado, dándole el permiso que su hermano menor estaba buscando. Con sumo cuidado, Sam levanto la camisa de Dean y quito la gaza que cubría su herida. Sam perdió la respiración ante el color rojizo intenso que se asomaba en los bordes, que era señal rotunda de una infección. Aprovechando la ocasión para cambiar la gaza, Sam cubrió la herida de nuevo e hizo que Dean tomara un par de antibióticos junto con píldoras para el dolor. Fue al baño, tomo una toalla y la mojo con agua fría. Luego la coloco en la frente de su hermano, quien tembló ante el impacto de la fría toalla contra su piel. Era lo más que podía hacer por ahora. Dean necesitaba un hospital, pero estaban atrapados hasta que la tormenta cesara. La infección pudo haber sido causada por cualquier cosa en la cabaña, o por el simple hecho que haber entrado en contacto con el agua del rio.

Sam deseo que Bobby se diera de prisa. Asi al menos, entre ambos podrían llevar a Dean hacia el auto, con o sin tormenta. Miro de nuevo a su hermano, que aunque aun adolorido, parecía haberse quedado dormido.

Casi una hora había pasado cuando Sam lo escucho. El sonido venia de afuera de la puerta. Lo reconoció de inmediato; era un gruñido.

"!¿Estas de joda, verdad?!" Sam grito mirando al techo de la cabaña, reclamándole a quien fuera que se encargara de manipular sus destinos.

"Sam." La voz de Dean se vio opacada por otro gruñido ahora cerca de la ventana.

Sam tenía que esconder a Dean. Su hermano no estaba físicamente disponible para pelear contra una manada de Hombres Lobos. "Dean, están aquí. Vamos levantarte." Dijo ayudándole a levantarse.

Dean se sujeto de la camiseta de Sam para mantenerse derecho.

"Okay, vayamos al baño."

Ambos se movieron lentamente hacia el baño. Los gruñidos cada vez más altos. Sam deposito a su hermano dentro de la bañera. Volvió a la habitación por sus armas y luego se encerró en el baño con Dean.

Dean alzo la mano, para que Sam le diera su pistola. Sam dudo un momento, su hermano aun ardía en fiebre y era posible que se disparara el mismo.

"Sam. Dame el arma." Dean dijo, su voz sonando segura y totalmente en su modo cazador.

Sam se la dio y se coloco al lado de Dean.

Se prepararon para lo que venía. Desde donde estaban oyeron cuando la puerta de enfrente fue partida en pedazos…

* * *

**Lo se soy una perra maldita. Pero si me matan, despues no saben como termina la historia XD**

**Tenia planeado que la historia fuera de 5 capitulos. No se asusten, que el que viene no es el final. El fic sera un poquito mas largo de ahi, aparentemente.**

**Ahora, no voy a decir cuando voy publicar, porque lamentablemente empeze clases esta semana. Lo que significa que ahora estare mas ocupada. Mas que mi mano estara mas cansada por tomar notas en las clases. Pero intentare que no pasen mas de tres-cuatro dias entre cada capitulo, porque despues incluso yo le pierdo el hilo a la historia XD**

**Hurt-Sam y mas hurt-Dean siguiente capitulo (¿¿todavia hay mas??!) pues si.**

**YohKo B.**


	5. Los lobitos quieren jugar

**Al fin. Iba a publicar ayer, pero ffnet estaba siendo idiota y no dejaba de uno subiera documentos.**

**Pues en fin. Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disfruten ;D**

* * *

"**FRIO, es la palabra."**

Los gruñidos se oían cada vez más cerca. Dean apunto hacia la puerta con su mano derecha, la otra descansando protectoramente sobre su costado. Las cosas serian mucho mejor si no se sintiera como si alguien prendió una fogata en su cuerpo.

"Dean, si…" Sam empezó a decir.

"Ni se te ocurra decirme que huya." Dean le corto mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Sam trago el nudo en su garganta.

Aire entro por debajo de la ranura del baño, como si alguien estuviera oliendo a través de esta. Ambos hermanos tensaron su agarre en las armas. Entonces el oleteo paro, asi como cualquier sonido proveniente de la habitación. Dean miro a Sam interrogante. Sam arrugo las cejas desconcertado.

Asi pasaron lo que debió ser diez minutos, antes de que Sam se levantara y caminara con cuidado hacia la puerta, posando su oído contra esta.

"Sam." Dean murmuro con apremio.

Sam levanto la mano en señal para que Dean se mantuviera callado. Entonces volvió concentrarse en escuchar al otro lado de la puerta. Nada. Totalmente callado.

"No puedo escuchar nada." Murmuro.

"Puede ser una trampa."

"Si lo es, no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a que nos ataquen."

Dean estaba de acuerdo. Era mejor que ellos atacaran a ser atacados, asi al menos ambos tenían mejor control sobre la situación. Lenta y dolorosamente se puso de pie, terminando con la respiración entrecortada para cuando logro su objetivo. Sam estaba a su lado al instante, ayudándole a caminar hacia la puerta.

"A la cuenta de tres." Dijo Sam rodeando el pomo con su mano.

Dean se preparo para cualquier ataque. Sam abrió la puerta.

Nada. La habitación estaba vacía, y la única señal de que ninguno se había imaginado los gruñidos era la puerta que colgaba rota en frente de la cabaña.

"¿Qué demonios?" Dean exclamo. Luego tembló cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Sam le paso el abrigo, y luego camino hacia la entrada con cautela. Afuera la nieve seguía cayendo sobre el suelo ahora cubierto por esta. Nada más se veía. Pero Sam sabía que estaba allí, podía sentirlo, esperando a que alguno de ellos saliera. Estaban jugando al cazador y la presa.

"Están esperando por nosotros." Murmuro Dean, como si hubiera leído a mente de Sam.

Sam suspiro. "Podríamos quedarnos aquí adentro." Dijo esperanzado.

"Sam, tú mismo lo dijiste. Tarde o temprano se cansaran de jugar y atacaran."

Sam se quedo callado un momento. "¿Que tan lejos crees que este él Impala?" pregunto al fin.

"Unos cuantos 3 o 4 kilómetros." Dean respondió. Una ola de dolor en su costado lo hizo doblarse en s mismo. "Hijo de..." Gruño.

Sam lo sujeto antes de que fuera a caerse en el piso, y espero a que su hermano se recuperara. "Bien, esto es lo que haremos."

Dean se enderezo intentando recuperar el aliento y prestando atención a Sam.

"La única forma en que podríamos llegar al auto y ganarles es si corremos lo más rápido posible. Tu iras al frente, yo te seguiré." _Asi si te desmayas al menos puedo notarlo._

"No me gusta esa idea." Dean dijo con desaprobación.

Sam suspiro. _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

"Dean, es eso o nos sujetamos de manos. Pero necesito saber que estarás a mi lado cuando lleguemos al auto." Sam dijo en tono que no dejaba espacio para reproches.

Dean hizo una cara de asco ante la idea de correr con manos sujetadas. "Bien, yo voy primero."

Sam sonrió ante su triunfo. A veces era tan fácil convencer a Dean. Especialmente si eso implicaba cualquier acto femenino.

Armas en manos, se prepararon para correr por si vida. Literalmente.

"¿Listo?" Sam pregunto.

Dean asintió.

Tan pronto como ambos salieron a la ventisca, figuras negras entre los arboles empezaron a moverse. Sam corría detrás de Dean, sorprendido que su hermano pudiera correr tan rápido en su estado. Posiblemente la adrenalina estaba manteniendo el dolor callado, lo cual era bueno.

Sam estaba empezando a creer que lo lograrían, cuando una de las figuras salto frente a él, haciéndolo para en seco. El Hombre Lobo color negro enseño sus dientes amenazadoramente. El sonido de un disparo penetro el aire y la criatura gimió ante el impacto, pero se mantuvo erguida.

Sam vio de donde había provenido el disparo. Dean, estaba parado tras la criatura apuntándole directo a la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera disparar de nuevo, otro Hombre Lobo de color marrón brinco de entre los arboles hacia su hermano, tirándolo al piso. El arma salió volando de la mano de Dean.

La criatura cerca de Sam, empezó a moverse hacia este, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, disparo su arma. Pero el Hombre Lobo estaba esperando el ataque y esquivo el disparo con sorprendente velocidad, y se lanzo contra Sam. El menor de los Winchester recuperándose del asombro rápidamente logro esquivar el ataque tirándose a un lado. El Hombre Lobo choco contra un árbol, dejándolo aturdido. Sam aprovecho ese momento para dispararle al lobo que estaba intentando desgarrar la garganta de Dean. La criatura dejo de atacar tan pronto la plata hizo contacto con su piel, pero como el otro Hombre Lobo, no cayó muerto, solo parecía aturdido también.

_¿Qué carajos?_

"¡Sam!" La voz de Dean lo hizo salir de su asombro.

Negrito, como había decidió llamarle al Hombre Lobo que había aparecido primero. _Dean estaría muy orgulloso de mí ahora mismo. _Estaba acercándose a él. Sam se puso de pie de inmediato, para luego cae de rodillas cuando un golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente.

Dean vio con horror como su hermano caía en la nieve. Una mujer había aparecido de la nada y atacado a Sam Se levanto enseguida, pero su costado le recordó que ese tipo de movimientos no estaban permitidos. Exhalo profundamente intentando calmar el dolor. Un gruñido capto su atención. El Hombre Lobo que antes había intentado matarlo estaba caminado hacia él, luego empezó a correr. Dean hizo lo mismo.

Corrieron entre los árboles. Dean podía sentir la criatura cada vez más cerca y decidió que si tenía que morir hoy, al menos si iba a llevar a ese bastardo con él. Asi que se detuvo cuando llego a un barranco. El Hombre Lobo se detuvo midiéndolo con la mirada, quizás decidiendo la mejor forma de comerse la cena. Dean levanto su arma y apunto a la cabeza. El Hombre Lobo gruño en respuesta.

"No crees que te lo hare fácil pedazo de idiota." Dean le grito.

EL Hombre Lobo empezó a correr hacia él. Dean disparo. Vacio el arma en el cuerpo de la criatura, pero esta no se detuvo y se abalanzo contra el cazador. Ambos cayeron por el barranco.

**-wwwww-**

Sam despertó con un sobresalto. Enseguida noto que algo andaba mal. Para empezar la cabeza le dolía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con una bate, lo cual era lo más posible. Y ahora recién notaba que estaba atado a una silla, en la cabaña donde Dean el habían estado refugiados. Dean no estaba por ningún lado, lo cual quería decir que aun estaba allí afuera en el frio. O incluso… no Dean no estaba muerto, eso jamás. _Maldita sea_.

"Ah mira, el cazadorcito ya despertó." Se oyó una voz a espaldas de Sam.

Una mujer de cabellera negra y alta figura apareció frente a él. Sus rasgos parecían anomalísticos y le recordaban a Sam las de un lobo.

_Porque seguro que es una Mujer Lobo. ¡Fantástico!_

"¿Donde esta mi hermano?" Sam pregunto con veneno.

"El cazador tiene temperamento. Que sorpresa." Dijo esta sarcástica, mientras jugaba con un cuchillo en su mano. Era el cuchillo de que Dean siempre ponía bajo su almohada.

Sam la miro con desprecio.

"Tray debe de estar disfrutando de lo lindo con los huesitos de tu hermano. Le he dicho que traiga un suvenir." Comento doblándose para que su cara quedara frente a la de Sam, quien se tenso no solo con la idea de que su hermano fuera bocadillo de perro, pero por la cercanía de la loba.

"Déjame adivinar. ¿El Hombre Lobo era tu novio?"

"No. Era mi hermano." Dijo con rabia dándole un puñetazo. Sangre empezó a salir de la nariz de Sam, mientras este pestañaba intentando que su vista volviera a la normalidad.

_Carajo, si que pegaba duro_.

"Ustedes cazadores creen que pueden venir y matarnos sin motivo alguno."

"¿Disculpa? Me parece que si no querían atraer la atención de ningún cazador, debieron evitar asesinar a esas personas."

"Esos imbéciles se lo merecían, y nosotros teníamos que alimentarnos. Asi que una basura menos en el ambiente no hace daño."

"Esa lógica es estúpida." Sam murmuro ganándose otro puñetazo.

_Okay el se busco esa._

"Mataste a mi hermano y ahora tu vas a perder el tuyo. Mientras esperamos, me asegurare de que te arrepientas de haberle hecho daño por el resto de lo que te queda de vida." Dijo clavándole el puñal en el muslo con fuerza. El cuchillo atravesó la pierna de Sam y de clavo en la silla de madera. Sam grito de dolor.

"Esta noche, nos cenamos unos cazadores a la boloñesa." Dijo la mujer riéndose mientras se alejaba.

Sam solo rezo porque Dean aun estuviera con vida, antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**Cazadores a la boloñesa XD (doble sentido?)**

**Pues que el capitulo lo tuve que dividir para mantener la misma estructura que los otros. Asi que el cliffy no es a proposito esta vez :D**

**Gracias por sus asombrosos reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este capi y poder oir sus opiniones.**

**Hasta el proximo!**

**Y.B.**


	6. Viejos metodos, mejores resultados

**¡Hello! si aun estoy viva, aunque no se si mañana lo estare XD**

**Joder una semana y ¿un, dos, dias? Sin actualizar. ¡Lo siento mucho! Entre mi mano-- despues que no tengo Internet-- pa colmo me enfermo-- me ocupan en la Uni, el trabajo y la casa. ¡Argh! Es para volverse loca. Aun estoy enferma pero ya me siento un poco mejor. Asi que si ven alguna incoherencia en el capitulo me avisan, que mi cerebro toma vacaciones cuando esta en medicina para la gripe XD.**

**Bueno que en fin ustedes no quieren leer mis excusas. Asi que disfruten de este capitulo, que como recompensa por la espera, es un poco mas largo ;D**

* * *

"**FRIO, es la palabra."**

El agua fría entrando en contacto con su piel amoratada fue como si le pegaran otro puñetazo. Sam despertó inhalando aire para después toser el agua que había entrado a su boca. Por unos segundos se sintió desorientado, hasta que vio a la mujer frente a él. Con la realización de que estaba más que jodido, vino también en dolor intenso en su pierna izquierda. Miro hacia esta con ojos acusadores y vio el cuchillo que aun atravesaba su piel. Sangre se había acumulado debajo de la silla.

Al menos Dean no había sido capturado.

_Aun._

"Hey bonito, no te duermas que aun tengo muchas juegos interesantes para jugar." Dijo la chica. Detrás de ella se oyó la risa de su acompañante, el hombre lobo que antes había atacado a Sam y ahora se mostraba con su figura humana.

"Vete al infierno." Respondió Sam

"Tu primero." Replico la mujer golpeándole en las costillas.

Sam perdió la respiración. Estaba seguro que algo se rompió dentro de su cuerpo.

"Laila, porque no lo matas de una buena vez. Ya se me esta haciendo aburrido esto." Dijo el hombre con sorna.

"Cállate Kal."

"Solo decía."

"Porque mejor no vas a buscar a Lance, que ya se está tardando demasiado con el otro. Quiero que este vea como le saco el corazón a su querido hermano antes de terminar con el."

Kal suspiro profundamente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Sam sintió su estomago retorcerse de angustia. Ahora había dos lobos detrás de Dean, y Sam no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Y si ellos lo encontraban…

_Mierda. Mierda. Y otra vez mierda._

"No te preocupes cazadorcito. Pronto tu agonía se acabara, ¿o más bien empezara?" Laila se rio malévola, caminando como loba en celo alrededor de donde estaba Sam atado.

_Las cosas no se podían poner peor._

-**wwwww-**

La nieve estaba empezando a caer con menos fuerza; la tormenta posiblemente empezando a calmarse. El frio viento soplo contra sus pestañas, y Dean sintió la necesidad de abrir sus ojos. La imagen que se presentaba ante él le hizo levantarse impulsivamente lejos de esta. Enseguida su cuerpo le reclamo tal movimiento, y Dean no pudo más que ahogar un grito de dolor entre sus labios. De rodillas, y mientras recobraba la respiración, observo el cuerpo del hombre lobo frente a él. Parecía muerto, pero Dean no pretendía correr ningún riesgo. Asi que busco por su pistola entre la nieve. La encontró a pocos centímetros de él, e intento ponerse de pie. Cosa que probó ser casi imposible porque no solo su costado dolía como rayos y había empezado a sangrar de nuevo, pero ahora su hombro se había unido a la fiesta de "Desangremos a Dean". Respiro profundo, y el aire salió de su boca en forma de temblor.

Con determinación insólita se puso de pie y camino hacia su pistola, todo el tiempo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la criatura. Cuando tomo su pistola, busco la revista extra que cargaba en sus bolsillos y la puso dentro. Apunto hacia el posiblemente cadáver del Hombre Lobo mientras se aseguraba que estuviera muerto. La sangre que emanaba debajo del cuerpo de la criatura le pareció prueba suficiente de que el lobita no iba aullar nunca más.

Dean miro a su alrededor intentando ubicar la dirección de vuelta hacia la cabaña entre la masa de nieve blanca. Sam estaba en peligro y Dean tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano.

Tomando otro aire tembloroso, empezó a caminar hacia donde creía era la dirección correcta. Solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando sus rodillas se doblaron y tuvo que usar un árbol para evitar caerse.

Demonios. A este paso para cuando llegara Sam estaría muerto.

_No. Eso no iba a permitirlo._

Dean espero a que el escenario frente a él dejara de danzar en círculos antes de retomar el camino.

_Aguanta Sammy, allá voy. _

**-wwwww-**

Había dos cosas de las que Sam estaba seguro. Una es que odiaría de por vida el bosque, especialmente si estaba nevando. Y la otra era que si los golpes de Laila no lo mataban, la pérdida de sangre lo haría.

Aun en su situación mísera, todo lo que el menor de los Winchester pensaba era en que Dean estuviera bien. Con "bien" se refería que hubiera matado al hombre lobo que lo estaba atacando antes de que Sam perdiera el conocimiento, que de ser asi y su hermano aun estuviera vivo, que Kal no lo encontrara. En su condición Dean podía quizás pelear contra un hombre lobo, pero no dos.

Sam volvió su atención hacia Laila, quien ahora estaba quieta con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, en medio de la cabaña. Sam arrugo las cejas interrogante, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era como si estuviera escuchando algo. Entonces con un rápido movimiento, la mujer lobo salió de la cabaña, dejando a su víctima sola.

_¿Qué carajos?_

Saliendo de su asombro, Sam enseguida puso manos a la obra en intentar desatarse de la silla. La tarea no era fácil porque al parecer los lobos iban a campamentos de boys-scouts o se comían a los boys-scouts y adquirían su conocimiento en nudos.

_Okay, estas empezando a pensar estupideces como lo hace Dean. Definitivamente has perdido mucha sangre. Aunque no es que Dean necesite perder mucha sangre para pensar boberías…_

_Sam concéntrate._

Dean. Tenía que encontrarlo antes que Kal lo hiciera. Sam volvió a su tarea de romper la soga con más fuerza.

Un sonido lo hizo detenerse en su intento por obtener libertad. Sea lo que sea que distrajo a Laila no fue suficiente como para mantenerla fuera de la cabaña por más tiempo, lo cual mandaba el plan de escape por el drenaje.

Para sorpresa de Sam, lo primero que apareció frente a la puerta fue el final de un arcabuz. Detrás de este una figura muy conocida por él.

"¿Bobby?" Sam dijo con voz ronca y sin poderse creer su suerte.

"¡Sam!" exclamo el viejo cazador al encontrarse con la figura del chico.

Bobby entro aun con cautela hacia la cabaña.

"No sabes cómo me alegro de verte." Sam dijo con alivio.

Bobby bajo el arcabuz al notar que nadie mas estaba en la cabaña y camino, casi corrió hacia donde estaba Sam sentado. "Mierda, te vez terrible." Dijo ante la sangre que salía de la nariz, boca y frente del chico. Bobby dejo su bulto a un lado mientras asesoraba las heridas de Sam.

"Muchas gracias. Tú no estás tan mal." Respondió Sam sarcástico.

"¿Qué demonios paso?" Bobby pregunto desatando al joven cazador.

"Nos atacaron. Intentamos escapar pero fue inútil."

"¿Dónde está Dean?" Bobby dijo prestando atención a la pierna de Sam.

"No lo sé Bobby. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba intentando quitarle uno de los hombre lobos de encima cuando alguien me golpeo por detrás. Luego desperté aquí. Dean esta aun allí afuera y no sé si está vivo o…" Sam no pudo continuar porque se le formo un nudo en la garganta de angustia.

"Hey, ya conoces al cabezota de tu hermano. No se dará por vencido." Bobby le aseguro. Sam solo asintió. "Ahora tengo que encargarme de ese cuchillo atravesando tu pierna."

"Okay." Sam murmuro débilmente.

"¿Cuántos son?" Bobby pregunto intentando mantenerlo alerta.

"Tres. Dos estaban conmigo, una mujer y un hombre. El otro con Dean, pero la mujer envió al otro en busca de su compañero."

"Ese debe de ser el lobito que me encontré por el camino." Bobby dijo sonriendo.

Sam conocía esa sonrisa. La sonrisa de "acabo de mandar a un feo al infierno." Eso quizás explicaba que la mujer lobo se hubiera marchado al oír el sonido, imperceptible para Sam, del arcabuz.

"Eso quiere decir que solo quedan dos." Comento Sam con alivio. "Por cierto Bobby, ¿Un arcabuz?"

"Investigue un poco, y resulta que a estos lobitos es difícil, aunque no imposible, matarlos con balas de plata. Una flecha de plata, o cualquier arma con punta filosa con plata de por si es mas practico."

"La biblioteca súper natural." Murmuro Sam con una sonrisa tonta.

"¿Qué?"

Sam se aclaro la garganta. "Nada."

Bobby cambio de tema. "No te voy a mentir muchacho. Sacar ese cuchillo va a doler."

"Dean está en medio de una tormenta de nieve herido y con una infección circulando por su cuerpo, Bobby. Solo saca el bendito cuchillo para que pueda buscar a mi hermano."

Bobby respiro profundo y rodeo el cuchillo con sus manos.

"¡Bobby!"

El grito de advertencia de Sam y sus años de experiencia contra el mundo sobre natural, hizo que Bobby esquivara el ataque a tiempo. Se lanzo a un lado, llevándose a Sam con él. Sam ahogo un grito de dolor cuando el cambio de posición movió el cuchillo en su pierna. Jadeante abrió los ojos en busca del viejo cazador, quien se encontraba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra la mujer lobo. Bobby estaba manejando la situación a duras penas y Sam sabia que la chica era bastante fuerte. Sam se concentro en sacar el cuchillo que lo apresaba a la silla. Lo tomo entre sus manos, e inhalando profundamente tiro de este con fuerza. Sam vio puntitos negros rodear sus ojos cuando el cuchillo salió de su pierna. Inhala y exhalo rápidamente intentando no perder el conocimiento.

Al otro lado de la habitación Laila había desarmado a Bobby, y el arcabuz yacía tirado en algún lugar en el piso.

"¡Tu corazón es viejo y marchito, pero disfrutare arrancártelo con mis propias manos!" amenazo la chica.

"Dame tu mejor golpe lobita." Bobby le respondió.

Laila se lanzo contra él, haciendo que con la fuerza del impacto que Bobby atravesara la pared y cayera en el piso del baño. La loba no perdió el tiempo y rodeo el cuello de este con sus manos filosas. Bobby sujeto las muñecas de Laila intentando zafarse del agarre mortal, pero la chica era más fuerte que él y el cazador ya empezaba a faltarle el aire.

"¡Hey!"

Laila levanto la cabeza, y volteo encontrándose con una mirada avellana que le apuntaba con el arcabuz. La flecha le atravesó el pecho justo en el corazón y el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer lobo cayo al lado de Bobby.

"¿Bobby?"

"Estoy bien." Respondió este levantándose del piso.

Sam exhalo con alivio antes que el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre le hiciera perder su postura. Bobby lo intercepto antes que cayera al piso.

"Sam, quédate conmigo." Dijo sacudiéndolo un poco.

"Bobby." Murmuro este volviendo a la consciencia.

Bobby dejo que Sam se sentara en el suelo. Tomo uno de los tiros en su bulto y lo arrastro hacia él. Busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios y saco las gazas. Enseguida se dispuso a detener el sangrado en la pierna del joven cazador.

"Dean." Sam susurro.

"Lo sé. Pero primero tengo que asegurarme de que no te desangres aquí en el piso."

Bobby termino de vendar la pierna y se dispuso a chequear las heridas en la cabeza. Viendo que no eran muy profundas y que podía atenderlas luego, Bobby las dejo tranquilas.

"¿Alguna cosa rota?"

"¿Costillas?" Sam dijo.

Entonces Bobby noto como el chico se sujetaba el costado izquierdo. "¿Ustedes los Winchester tienen que hacer todo a lo grande, no?"

Sam se rio, cose de la se arrepintió enseguida cuando sus costillas posiblemente fracturadas hicieron presencia. "Ca...ra…jo." dijo entrecortadamente mientras se inclinaba en busca de detener el dolor.

"Hey, tranquilo." Bobby dijo posando una mano en el hombro de Sam. "Sam, las gazas no aguantaran por mucho tiempo, la herida en tu pierna es bastante grave. Necesitas un hospital."

Sam negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

Bobby suspiro en resignación. "Sam escúchame. Puedo llevarte al hospital y regresar por Dean. Cuando venia para acá vi que el hospital no está a más de quince minutos de aquí."

"No."

"Sam."

"Bobby, no me iré sin Dean." Sam le dijo mirándolo fieramente a los ojos.

Bobby asintió. Se esperaba esa respuesta. "Entonces esto es lo que haremos, y no quiero ninguna protesta." Le advirtió seriamente. "Estacione la camioneta a diez minutos de la cabaña, es lo más cerca que pude dejarla. Te llevare hasta ella, y te quedaras allí." Sam abrió la boca para protestar. "No te atrevas." Bobby le amenazo. Sam cerró la boca resignado. "Yo volveré y buscare al idiota de tu hermano."

Sam asintió.

"Okay. Manos a la obra."

Bobby ayudo a Sam a levantarse y tomo su bulto con él. Asegurándose que Sam no hiciera presión en su pierna herida, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su destino.

* * *

**Otro regalo fue el fragmento con Dean, porque originalmente este capitulo se iba a concentrar en Bobby rescatando a Sam.**

**Pero despues de no actualizar por una semana, no podia dejar a mis lectores esperando a saber de Dean hasta el proximo capitulo. Mira que puedo ser bien malvada, pero no tanto XD.**

**Gracias por su continuo apoyo y reviews. Me hacen muy feliz :D Asi que sigan dejandome sus comentarios sobre la historia.**

**Al menos que me ponga peor de salud, el proximo capitulo estara listo para el jueves. **

**¡Chaito! ;D**


	7. Frio es la palabra

**Ni siquiera voy a decir nada. Solo leanse al capitulo.**

**Ah, disculpen cualquier falta oltografica.**

* * *

"**FRIO, es la palabra."**

Para cuando Bobby y Sam alcanzaron la camioneta ya había dejado de nevar. Bobby se aseguro que Sam se mantuviera caliente en el asiento delantero poniéndole una manta encima.

"Bien, ahora iré a buscar a Dean. Quédate aquí y no salgas del auto que no quiero tener que salvar tu trasero de nuevo, ¿entendido?"

Sam asintió. Bobby cerró la puerta de la camioneta y empezó a caminar de vuelta al bosque.

Sam suspiro y gruño cuando esa simple acción le causo dolor en sus costillas. Su pierna había pasado a palpitar ante la tormentosa caminata que acababa de tomar. Mirando su pierna fue que Sam noto que algo sobresalía en su bolsillo. Con manos aun temblorosas busco en este y saco el objeto que allí se escondía. Sam casi se golpea en la cabeza por no haber pensado en usar el objeto para localizar a Dean. Enseguida marco el numero de su hermano y puso el celular en su oreja. Cada tonada del timbre retumbaba en su corazón, y mientras más tiempo pasaba sin Dean contestar mas crecía la angustia.

"Vamos Dean contesta."

**-wwwwww-**

Dean se quejo ante el ruido que lo saco de la dulce inconsciencia en la que no podía sentir dolor alguno. Quería callar la insultante música que no hacía más que sacarlo cada vez más de su letanía.

"S'm apágalo." Murmuro.

Pero Sam no apago el ruido, porque Sam no estaba allí. Al igual que su padre.

Estaba completamente solo.

Abrió los ojos y noto que podía ver el cielo azuloso sobre él. Arrugo las cejas confundido, porque no recordaba donde estaba o como había llegado allí. El ruido de antes ya no estaba. Dean suspiro mentalmente de alivio, al fin silencio. No había terminado de pensar eso y el ruidito volvió de nuevo. Gruño frustrado y decidió que tenía que terminar con esa molestia enseguida. Claro que tenía que encontrar primero de donde provenía. Intento mover sus brazos pero estos estaban tan pesados como cemento, de hecho su cuerpo entero se sentía igual.

Tras otro intento logro moverse un poco, y su cuerpo protesto mandándole una oleada de dolor que lo dejo sin respiración. El aire parecía no entrar a sus pulmones y Dean estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Se quedo quieto y se concentro en respirar. Cuando su respiración dejo de ser un fuerte jadeo, busco entre sus bolsillos con su mano derecha el objeto parlanchín. Sus dedos tocaron metal frio en su bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Dean lo saco y miro extrañado el celular, que había dejado de sonar. Dejo caer su mano sobre su pecho, volviendo su atención a su respiración jadeante. Cuando el celular volvió a sonar de nuevo. Lentamente lo abrió y puso en su oído sin levantar su brazo demasiado porque a su cuerpo no le gustaba que hiciera eso tampoco.

"¿Dean?" se oyó la voz desde el otro lado.

"S'm." vino la respuesta arrastrada y entrecortada de Dean. Su lengua parecía estar estancada en su garganta.

"Dean, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?"

"S'm." fue todo lo que Dean pudo manejar decir. Los ojos estaban empezando a pesarle.

"Dean, concéntrate. ¿Puedes decirme donde estas? Bobby esta buscándote." Dijo Sam preocupado. Podía oír que Dean tenía problemas para respirar.

"No…lo…se."

Sam gruño desesperado. "Okay. Solo quédate en el teléfono conmigo."

"S'mmy."

"Dean no me cuelgues." Sam volvió a repetir casi como una orden.

" 'kay."

Sam le hubiera pensado que si le colgó si no fuera por la respiración jadeante de Dean.

"¿Donde…estas?"

"En la camioneta de Bobby."

"¿Por… qué…te….fuiste?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sam confundido.

"¿Por…que…todos…se van?"

"No me he ido Dean. No te voy a dejar solo." Sam le aseguro.

"Si…te…fuiste."

Sam apretó el teléfono con fuerza, porque su hermano tenía la razón. El se había ido y dejado a Dean solo con su padre. Y después se lo había dejado solo en medio de una casería para buscar a John. Sam siempre parecía dejar a su hermano solo, pero ya no más.

"Lo siento. Eso no volverá a pasar."

"Solo…quiero mi…familia de…vuelta. ¿Es mucho…pedir?"

_No._ Sam quiso decir, pero estaba pensando en que Dean sonaba extraño. Sam le contestaba, pero Dean seguía hablando como si no pudiera escucharlo, como si la voz de Sam fuera su imaginación.

Dean estaba actuando confundido.

Mierda Bobby date prisa.

"¿Dean?"

"¿Por…que el…no me…dejo…morir?"

Sam trago en seco. Desde que Dean le dijo sus sospechas de que John había vendido su alma para salvarlo, su hermano había estado más callado de lo normal por unos días. Porque Dean se estaba sintiendo culpable de algo que él no tuvo control alguno. El silencio era tan insoportable, que Sam se vio pensando que prefería al Dean de mal humor a este. Entonces de la nada, Dean volvió a ser casi el mismo de antes. Sam sabía muy bien que Dean solo estaba intentando ocultar sus sentimientos y que había puesto sus paredes emocionales de vuelta en pie.

Ahora en medio de su confusión Dean estaba soltando la boca y Sam no sabia si quería escuchar las cosas que estaban rondando la mente de su hermano.

"Quiero pensar que, aunque papa era un idiota a veces, el sacrifico su vida porque te amaba."

Sam oyó a su hermano echar lo que pareció ser una carcajada sarcástica, que fue seguida por un ataque de tos y gruñidos de dolor. Sam arrugo las cejas ante la reacción de su hermano, y luego se preocupo cuando no oyó nada más al otro lado del celular.

"Dean, ¿Aun estas ahí?"

"Estoy cansado…S'mmy."

"Hey, no te rindas ¿me oyes?"

"¿Por…que?"

Sam tuvo que apretar el celular más hacia su oído para poder escuchar lo que su hermano acaba de decir. La voz de Dean estaba perdiendo fuerza cada vez más. "Porque no me puedes dejar solo. Eres lo único que me queda Dean, no te rindas."

"Yo…no debería…estar aquí…S'm."

"Pero lo estas y eso es todo lo que importa."

"Voy a…dormir un…poco…"

"No. ¡Quédate despierto!"

" 'stoy…cansado."

"Lo sé, pero tienes que aguantar un poco más. Bobby te encontrara." Sam espero a que Dean le contestara, pero no hubo sonido alguno. "¿Dean?" Nada. "¡Dean, maldición contesta!"

Silencio.

"¡Maldita sea!" Sam grito cerrando el celular. Volvió a marcar el numero un par de de veces con la esperanza de que Dean volviera a contestar, pero la llamada siempre iba al correo de voz. Frustrado y angustiado, Sam marco el número de Bobby.

**-wwwww-**

Bobby estaba frente al cadáver del hombre lobo al final del barranco cuando su celular sonó. Enseguida lo contesto y escucho lo que Sam tenía que decirle.

"Sam tranquilízate."

"¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilicé?!"

"Con gritarme no voy a encontrar a Dean mas rápido. Asi que cierra la boca y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, que como me acabas de informar no tenemos."

"Lo siento Bobby."

Bobby suspiro. "Estoy cerca Sam, puedo sentirlo. Asi que quédate quieto en la camioneta y no te atrevas a salir." Le ordeno colgando antes de que Sam pudiera replicar.

Dándole un último vistazo al cadáver de la criatura, Bobby escaneo el área a su alrededor. Allí entre la nieve y apenas notable, vio manchas de sangre. Se arrodillo frente a estas y siguió con la mirada el camino que hacían. El nudo en su estomago le decía que la sangre era de Dean y que la condición del joven cazador era más que precaria. Levantándose, empezó a seguir el rastro que esperaba lo llevara hasta Dean.

Después unos cuantos minutos caminando, Bobby se hayo entre los árboles. Enseguida su mirada cayó en las manchas de sangre en varios troncos. Al acercarse vio que estas tenían forma de manos. Esta vez Bobby empezó a correr siguiendo el rastro ahora más notable que Dean había dejado. La cantidad de sangre que encontraba a su paso solo logro aumentar su angustia y ya estaba temiendo que llegaría demasiado tarde.

Llego a un claro entre la masa de arboles y allí tendido en la nieve manchada de sangre estaba quien buscaba. Dean estaba tan quieto, que Bobby se quedo congelado en su sitio temiendo lo peor. Tragando en seco, se acerco al cuerpo del chico y se arrodillo frente a él. Lo primero que hizo fue chequear si aun estaba vivo poniendo un par de dedos en el cuello de este. La piel de Dean se sentía fría como hielo al contacto, y mientras esperaba sentir el latir bajo sus dedos, Bobby noto los labios azules sobre la cara pálida del muchacho. El viejo cazador exhalo el aire que había estado conteniendo al sentir un débil pulso tocar sus dedos. Bobby también noto que Dean apenas respiraba; asi como el celular abandonado al lado de su cabeza.

Okay, al menos un estaba vivo. Pero por la cantidad de sangre que había visto en el camino, Dean había perdido suficiente sangre y no lo lograría si seguía perdiendo más. La sangre parecía venir de alguna parte en su hombro. Bobby levando la chaqueta de Dean e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando vio algo blanco destacarse entre la sangre y la piel. Eso debia doler bastante. Tomo el botiquín que había traído consigo y vendo lo mejor que pudo el hombro izquierdo del chico intentando detener el flujo de sangre. Luego se fijo en la otra mancha de sangre que inundaba casi todo la camisa de Dean. Al levantarla, Bobby vio la herida de la que Sam le había hablado; ahora abierta. Demonios. Tomando mas gaza, la ato alrededor del abdomen de Dean.

Ahora el problema era como iba a sacarlo de allí. La única forma en que podía llevarlo de regreso a la camioneta era si lo cargaba como un bombero. Pero con la herida en el abdomen, Bobby estaba dudando si hacerlo. Después de considerarlo unos segundos, decidió que esa era su mejor opción, asi que primero levanto el cuerpo de Dean en una posición sentada, sintiendo su corazón caerse al suelo cuando el chico ni siquiera protesto. Luego de asegurarse de que Dean estaba bien colocado sobre sus hombros, se levanto dejando salir un gruñido cuando sus rodillas protestaron.

"Estoy demasiado viejo para esto." Murmuro.

Tomando aire profundo, Bobby se encamino de vuelta a la camioneta.

**-wwwwww-**

Aun cuando el dolor en su pierna le pedía cambiar de idea, Sam estaba pensando en dejar la camioneta y ayudar a Bobby a buscar a su hermano. Justo cuando iba abrir la puerta noto la figura de Bobby aparecer de entre los arboles con alguien en los hombros. Sam salió de la camioneta enseguida y abrió la puerta trasera para que Bobby pudiera depositar a su inconsciente hermano en el asiento trasero. Solo necesitaba ver la cara del viejo cazador, más su previa conversación con Dean, para saber que se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Tan pronto Bobby dejo el cuerpo de su hermano en el asiento, Sam entro con cuidado de no lastimar su pierna y se sentó sosteniendo la cabeza de Dean en su muslo no herido. Enseguida noto lo fría que se sentía la piel de Dean.

"Bobby." Manejo decir entre el nudo en su garganta.

"Lo sé Sam." Bobby dijo encendiendo la camioneta y pisando el acelerador.

_Resiste Dean._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno que al menos ya lo encontraron al chico. **

**Estoy de un humor de perros, y creo que me lo tome con Dean un poco XD**

**No voy a decir cuando voy a publicar porque cada vez que lo hago parece que solo logro hecharme mala suerte. Pero lo hare en algun momento esta semana.**

**Solo quiero decir que la vida real es una perra.**

**En otro tema mas positivo. Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y espero seguir leyendo como quieren matarme por hacer sufrir tanto a Dean y Sam.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el septimo (wow, 7 ya?) capitulo. Por lo menos a mi me quito un poco el mal humor XD (Dean va a matarme.)**

**Hasta la proxima mis compañeras (os) en crimen ;D**


	8. Es complicado

**Haber por donde empiezo. Hmm, pues un dia tarde de lo planeado el capi pero tuve dificultades inspiratorias XD**

**El capi es un poco corto comparado con el ultimo, pero espero que les guste.**

**Los terminos medicos usados aqui son reales. Sin embargo esto es un historia de ficcion asi que no vayan a aplicar esto en la vida real.**

* * *

"**FRIO, es la palabra."**

Bobby hizo los quince minutos del viaje al hospital en cinco. Lo que paso después era una neblina en la mente de ambos conscientes cazadores. Entre las enfermeras, doctores, términos médicos que no podían entender por completo, ambos Winchester fueron atendidos. Bobby fue dejado en la sala de espera, pero al oír los gritos de Sam decidió darle una mano al doctor que lo atendía.

"¡No hasta que sepa cómo esta mi hermano!" Sam grito peleando contra las manos que intentaban contenerlo en la camilla.

"Por favor señor, tenemos que tratar su pierna." Suplico una enfermera.

"¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO!"

"¡Sam!" Bobby grito llamando la atención del joven cazador. "Tienes que dejar que los doctores curen tu pierna. Dean va estar bien. Solo déjales hacer su trabajo."

Sam negó insistente con su cabeza y volvió a pelear contra la mano del doctor que intentaba sedarlo. Bobby se pregunto de dónde sacaba tantas fuerzas el muchacho.

Bobby se acerco a la camilla y lo sostuvo por los hombros. "Sam, mírame." Este le ordeno, y no siguió hablando hasta que Sam lo miro. "Tienes que calmarte. Asi no puedes hacer nada por Dean." Dijo dándole una mirada de reojo al doctor para que continuara con su cometido de calmar al joven sin que este se diera cuenta.

"No Bobby, no puedo perder a Dean también." Suplico Sam.

"No vas a perderlo." Le aseguro Bobby.

"Quédate con el." Sam susurro, el sedante haciendo sus parpados cada vez más pesados.

"Solo descansa muchacho." Bobby dijo antes que Sam cayera completamente en la inconsciencia.

Bobby salió hacia la sala de espera de nuevo y se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar noticias de Dean. Tuvo que esperar casi dos horas completas hasta que el médico apareció.

"¿Dean y Sam Singer?" pregunto la doctora parándose frente a él.

"Doctora." Bobby contesto levantándose de su asiento. "¿Cómo están los muchachos?"

"Por favor venga conmigo. Le explicare mientras caminamos" Dijo esta señalándole el camino.

Bobby la siguió enseguida.

"Empecemos con Dean." Dijo está mirando el historial de Dean que tenía en las manos. "Dos costillas magulladas en su costado izquierdo. Tiene una fractura abierta en la clavícula izquierda que necesita cirugía, pero en su estado nos es imposible llevarla a cabo ahora. Asi solo hemos puesto el hueso de vuelta en su lugar, y cerramos la herida que causo en su hombro que también muestra una fractura espifisaria."

"¿Qué quiere decir en su estado?" Bobby pregunto preocupado, aunque se imaginaba que quería decir la doctora.

"Cuando Dean llego al hospital su temperatura corporal era de 31 grados. Una hipotermia muy avanzada y que supongo fue no solo causada por las temperaturas bajas, pero también por la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió gracias a sus heridas. Por eso ahora mismo nos estamos concentrando en subir su temperatura a la normalidad. Si su temperatura no sube pronto, sus órganos empezaran a fallarle, como ya estaba empezando a suceder con sus pulmones."

Mientras la doctora explicaba la condición de Dean, llegaron hacia una habitación que tenía un lado de la pared hecho una ventana grande por donde se podía observar al paciente adentro. Dentro de la habitación Bobby reconocía la figura inerte y pálida de Dean.

"Por eso necesita el ventilador." Bobby dijo observando la manta térmica alrededor del cuerpo del joven cazador, el tubo que salía de su boca, la intravenosa, otro tubo por el que bajaba un líquido rojo y los demás aparatos.

"Si. Ahora mismo sus pulmones no son lo suficiente fuertes como para mantener el nivel de oxigeno a la normalidad. También estamos dándole una transfusión para ayudarlo a calentarse lentamente."

"¿Y es por eso que no puede operarlo?"

"En parte." Dijo esta suspirando con pesar.

Bobby dejo de mirar a Dean y volvió su mirada hacia la doctora.

"La mayor razón por la que no nos atrevemos a operarlo es por la infección bacterial en su cuerpo. La herida en su costado derecho está completamente infectada." Dijo esta. "Todo paciente que va a cirugía tiene la posibilidad de obtener una infección. En el caso de Dean, el ya tiene una bastante fuerte y que ha sido empeorada por la hipotermia. Bacteria crece más rápido en pacientes hipotérmicos. Asi que hasta que la infección no se aclare, el riesgo de una cirugía es demasiado alto como para operarlo."

Bobby suspiro.

"Por ahora, solo estamos administrándole una pequeña dosis de antibióticos ya que la hipotermia ha hecho que la infección pase a segundo plano. El cuerpo de Dean está en estado de shock y en cuanto su temperatura vuelva a un estado más normal, la infección se manifestara de inmediato."

"¿Puedo estar con él?"

"No, lo siento. Como le dije el cuerpo de Dean está en estado de shock y cualquier cosa podría hacer que su condición empeore. Asi que hemos minimizado su contacto con el mundo exterior hasta que su cuerpo pueda pelear la infección y la hipotermia con menos ayuda."

"Entiendo." Bobby dijo mirando con pesar a Dean de nuevo. "¿Y Sam?" dijo casi temiendo preguntar.

"Sam por otro lado fue algo mas suertudo. Tres costillas rotas. Varias laceraciones en su rostro, una de ella en la frente necesito unos cuantos puntos."

"¿Qué hay de su pierna?"

"Sam también perdió bastante sangre por la herida en la pierna asi que necesitaba una transfusión. Por suerte el objeto punzante no toco la arteria femoral, o se hubiera desangrado antes de llegar al hospital. Tampoco toco el hueso y eso le ayudara le recuperarse más rápido. Aun asi, necesitara muletas por un tiempo. También estamos administrándole antibióticos para evitar alguna infección; mas medicina para el dolor. Ahora mismo lo están ubicando en un cuarto y en cuanto terminen puede pasar a verlo. Estará dormido hasta que la anestesia salga de su sistema."

"Gracias doc."

"Le mantendré informado sobre la condición de Dean." Dijo esta dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de marcharse.

Bobby hecho una mirada a Dean de nuevo.

_Estos muchachos me van a sacar canas verdes._

**-wwwww-**

Sam sabía que estaba en un hospital tan pronto olio el olor a cloroformo y desinfectante. El sonido bipeante a su lado fue otra pista para su cerebro adormilado. Abrió sus ojos cansados lentamente. Su vista tardo en enfocarse en la figura frente a él.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey." Sam contesto con voz rasposa.

Enseguida Bobby sirvió un vaso de agua y le ayudo a beberlo. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"He estado mejor." Contesto ahora mirando a su alrededor. "¿Por qué no estás con Dean?"

"No me permiten estar con él."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Sam exclamo exaltado e intentando levantarse.

"Sam, tranquilízate." Bobby le suplico deteniendo su arrebato, lo cual fue bastante fácil ya que el chico aun estaba débil.

"¿Qué tan mal esta?"

"Es solo precaución, Sam."

"Bobby." Sam gruño sabiendo que el viejo cazador se estaba guardando información.

"Bastante mal. Hipotermia. Fracturas. La bendita infección. En resumen, tu hermano ha hecho otro de sus numeritos."

Sam suspiro pasándose una mano por la cara.

_No otra vez._

Otra vez estaba a punto de perder a Dean. Solo habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que estuvieron en un hospital como este y en el que Dean se debatía ente la vida y la muerte. Solo habían pasado unos meses en que sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre.

"¿El va estar bien, verdad?" Sam dijo tragándose las lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

"Es de Dean de quien estamos hablando. Ya sabes lo cabezota que es." Bobby intento consolarlo, aun cuando el también temía por la salud de Dean.

Sam se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada por su hermano más que esperar. Esperar que Dean pudiera salir de esto. Esperar que por una vez las cosas salieran a su favor.

"Sam tienes que descansar. Prometo despertarte si se algo nuevo sobre Dean."

Descansar era algo que Sam dudaba que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, estaba tan exhausto que sus ojos se cerraron contra su propia voluntad y se quedo dormido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios. **

**Espero que el capitulo no haya sido muy aburrido.**

**Pues hasta la proxima!**


	9. Confia en ti

**No. No estan soñando. Si es actualizacion despues de casi dos meses. Mierda. Pero no fue mi culpa. Culpen a mi mano que le dio un merequetembe. Tuve que usar una maldita muñequera que parecia un yeso, por todo un mes! Dios que tortura! Asi que cero escribir. Nada. Y despues como mi mano aun esta convaleciente, pues tuve que escribir el capitulo por partes, porque no quiero que la perra esta vuelva con sus mañas. **

**En fin, que ya volvi. Un capitulo largo. 8 paginas. 4 mas de lo normal. ¡Que ustedes se lo merecen por esperar tanto carajo! **

**Lo malo es que este es el penultimo. Siguiente capi es el final. Siempre me pongo nostalgica en estos momentos. Pero estoy emocionada por empezar las otras ideas que tengo, que no empezare hasta que salga de vacas en la uni (que son en un mes y medio) para asi tener mas tiempo de escribir. Mientras tanto hare unos cuantos oneshots y estoy pensando en escribir un mini fic de 5 capis que tengo pensado. Aunque me da miedo, porque despues y termina siendo mas largo el maldito, como paso con este! **

**Pues ya esta bueno de mis babosadas. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me hacen reir bastante. Que lo disfruten ;D**

* * *

"**FRIO, es la palabra."**

Para cuando Sam volvió a despertar ya era de día otra vez. El pánico se apodero de el al darse cuenta todo el tiempo que se había quedado dormido sin saber nada sobre su hermano. Una rápida mirada al cuarto y se percato que estaba solo. Eso significaba que Bobby quizás estaba con Dean, y que tal vez su hermano estaba en mejor condición como para recibir visitas. Pero Sam no podía quedarse allí adivinando, asi que empezó a sentarse en la cama ignorando como sus costillas protestaban ante tal cruel movimiento. Bien, había logrado sentarse, ahora tenía que bajarse de la cama y encontrar la habitación de Dean.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Sam movió su pierna no herida primero y con sus manos se ayudo a mover la otra. Sudor estaba rodando en su cara por el esfuerzo pero logro bajar sus piernas. Decidido y usando la cama como impulso se levanto. Enseguida un mareo le ataco y si no fuera porque se sujeto de la cama hubiera terminado en el piso; y eso si que hubiera apestado. Sam respiro profundo dejando que el mareo pasara, sus brazos temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido cuando su cuerpo todo lo que quería era volver a la cama. El joven cazador iba hacer un segundo intento cuando una enfermera entro cachándolo infraganti.

_Me lleva…_

"¡Pero que está haciendo!" exclamo está corriendo hacia él. "Señor Singer, tiene que volver a la cama. No está en condiciones de caminar aun."

"No me importa, tengo que saber cómo esta mi hermano. Tengo que verlo, por favor." Le suplico Sam con sus característicos ojos de perrito.

Kate, la enfermera, suspiro derrotada. "Entiendo. Qué tal si hacemos esto, usted se sienta en esa silla de ruedas y yo lo llevo hasta donde está su hermano. Pero solo por media hora nada más. Después tiene que volver aquí y descansar."

Hubiera preferido quedarse con Dean mas tiempo, pero media hora era mejor que nada.

Sam sonrió. "Trato hecho."

**-wwwww-**

La nieve le daba hasta las rodillas y el viento frio le calaba los huesos. No importaba cuanto caminara, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar. Los arboles parecían reírse de el por seguir intentando salir del bosque. Pero si algo tenía Dean, era ser testarudo. Asi que abrazándose a sí mismo, volvió a adentrarse en el bosque decidido a encontrar la salida. Y a encontrar a Sam, que según le había dicho estaba en la camioneta de Bobby. Pasaron unos minutos antes que la nieve empezara a desaparecer gradualmente hasta que el escenario cambio a un bosque lleno de pasto verde, con el sol en lo alto del cielo, y el cantar de algún que otra ave sobre las ramas de los arboles.

Dean también noto que ya no tenía frio. Más bien, su chaqueta parecía estar de más porque hacía un calor terrible. Con paso firme siguió caminando entre los arboles mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Después de caminar por unos minutos más, llego hasta donde terminaba la mayor parte de la vegetación. Se detuvo ante la imagen frente a él arrugando las cejas, sin entender lo que estaba viendo.

Allí sentado en una mesa de picnic, con los pies descansando sobre el banquillo estaba Sam. Pero este Sam era diferente. El Sam que se presentaba ante él, era el de ocho años que acaba de enterarse que los monstruos eran reales y su padre los cazaba.

_¿Qué carajos?_

Dean miro con desconfianza de nuevo al bosque, solo que ya no era un bosque. Ahora era un lago inmenso. Volvió su vista de nuevo hacia el frente temiendo que el escenario también hubiera cambiado. Sam estaba todavía allí, igual, concentrado en el libro que tenía en las manos. Dean se limpio una gota de sudor en la frente mientras se rascaba el costado derecho ausentemente. Camino hacia la figura de su hermano y se detuvo cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de él. Sam levanto la vista.

"¿Hola Dean, no vas a sentarte?" Saludo este levantando la vista del libro.

"¿Quién eres?" dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Sam."

"Tú no eres Sam."

Sam levanto una ceja. "¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza o qué?"

Dean apretó los labios. Este actuaba definitivamente como Sam. Pero el no podía ser Sam. Bueno si era Sam, pero no su Sam. Porque su Sam era un pie grande de más de 6 pies, y este era un enano. Su Sam tenía veinticuatro años, no ocho. Pero si era Sam, ¿O no?

_¡Hay demonios ya me está doliendo la cabeza! _

Dean bufo incomodo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Sammy confundido.

"¿Tu…cómo es posible que tu estés aquí?"

"Es obvio Dean, estas soñando. ¡Duh!" dijo Sam con rodando los ojos.

_Pues claro, ¿que mas?_. Pensó Dean sarcástico. "¿No se te quita lo sabiondo aun en mis propios sueños, eh?"

"Tú eres el que me está soñando."

Dean asintió, y tomo asiento al lado de su hermano pequeño. "¿Que estás leyendo?" dijo más relajado.

"Hamlet."

Dean sonrió. "Y tampoco se te quita lo de ratón de biblioteca."

Sammy lo miro hostil. "No es mi culpa que tengas el cerebro pequeño."

"¡Óyeme!" Dean exclamo. Esto era el colmo, insultado en su propio sueño.

"¡Tu empezaste!" Se defendió Sammy riendo.

Ahora era Dean quien lo miraba de manera hostil, pero sonriente. Extrañaba oír a Sam reír asi.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando el lago frente a ellos por un rato.

"¿Qué hago aquí Sammy?" Dean rompió el silencio.

Sam lo miro a los ojos. "Esa es un pregunta que solo tú puedes contestar."

-**wwwww- **

Sam vio la mano de Dean moverse, y miro hacia su rostro esperanzado. Pero los ojos de su hermano siguieron cerrados. Sam sujeto la mano de Dean entre la suya, sin importarle que el calor que irradiaba esta lo estuviera quemando. Estaba cansado. Cansado de ver a su hermano sufrir tanto y cansado de ver a Dean inconsciente. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron al hospital. Y aunque su hermano había ganado la batalla contra la hipotermia, ahora la infección lo mantenía postrado en esta cama. Ver como la piel de Dean pasaba de pálida-azulosa a pálida-roja-sudorosa bajos las pecas en un día era algo Sam aun no lograba acostumbrarse.

Al menos el ventilador ya no era necesario, y podía ver el aliento de su hermano empañar la máscara de oxigeno entre cada calada forzosa de aire que daba. Las cejas en el rostro de su hermano estaban arrugadas, muestra contundente de que con todo y la morfina que le habían estado administrando, Dean aun estaba adolorido. Su pelo estaba empapado y el sudor formaba un pequeño lago en la base de su cuello, no importaba cuantas veces Sam lo quitara. Si no fuera por el suero conectado a su mano, Sam estaba seguro que Dean estaría sufriendo de deshidratación a estas alturas.

"¿Cómo sigue?" La voz de Bobby casi lo hizo saltar.

"Igual." Dijo Sam angustiado sin quitar la vista de su inconsciente hermano.

Bobby se acerco a Sam y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Ten fe, Sam."

Sam asintió, acomodándose mejor en la silla de ruedas que mantenía su pierna elevada. "Solo quisiera que la fiebre bajara. Me preocupa que aun no haya ningún cambio."

Bobby suspiro tomando asiento al lado de este. "No te voy a mentir. Eso me preocupa también, pero Dean está peleando una infección bastante fuerte, asi que no me sorprende que la fiebre aun no resida."

"Su tío tiene razón."

Ambos cazadores voltearon hacia la voz, era la doctora que se encargaba del caso de su hermano. A Sam la doctora le caía bien. Seguro que Dean estaría flirteando con ella si estuviera despierto.

"Dean está peleando una infección muy fuerte, asi que tomara un poco más de tiempo y fuerza de voluntad por parte de tu hermano para que esta desaparezca." Dijo está haciendo anotes en el historial médico de Dean mientras mirabas la maquinas. "Por ahora la fiebre parece haber bajado un poco, pero podría volver a subir de nuevo."

Sam apretó la mano de Dean angustiado.

"Sam, yo que tu no me preocuparía aun. Ahora si para mañana la fiebre no ha bajado más de un grado aun con todo y los antibióticos que le estamos administrando. Entonces si es motivo de preocupación."

He ahí porque a Sam le caía bien esta doctora. Directo al grano, nada de endulzar las cosas que para nada eran dulces.

"Gracias doctora Marshall."

"Rebeca."

"Gracias, Rebeca." Corrigió Sam.

"¿Cómo está tu pierna?"

"Bien." Respondió no dándole importancia al tema.

"Sabes que puse una cama extra en la habitación para que mi otro paciente se mantuviera en la cama y no en una silla de rueda, ¿verdad?"

"Prefiero estar al lado Dean."

"Y yo prefiero que te cuides un poco mas."

"No me voy a recostar en la cama."

"Sam deja de ser testarudo, y escucha a la doctora."

"¡Déjame en paz, Bobby!" Sam dijo molesto. "Dije que no, y punto."

Ambos, Bobby y Rebeca exhalaron en derrota.

"Muy bien. No puedo obligarte. Pero por favor intenta descansar un poco luego. No le eres de ayuda a Dean si te estás desmayando cuando despierte."

"Lo intentare."

"Volveré a chequear a Dean dentro de un par de horas." Dijo Rebeca antes de marcharse a continuar su trabajo.

Bobby quería decir algo, pero ante la mirada de _no-te-atrevas_ que Sam le lanzo, se quedo mejor callado. Después podía llamarlo idiota. "Voy a conseguirte algo de comer en la cafetería." Dijo antes de abandonar la habitación también.

Sam suspiro con pesar, y volvió su atención hacia su inconsciente hermano.

"Tienes que despertar pronto Dean, porque no sé si pueda soportar repetir la misma experiencia otra vez."

**-wwwww-**

"¡Ah, no te pongas filosófico conmigo Sam!" dijo Dean molesto, levantándose del asiento.

Sam alzo las cejas. "¿Qué?"

"Esto no es real, y no puedo salir. He estado intentándolo por horas, o lo que parecía horas. Y luego apareces tú, ¿Por qué? ¿Que se supone que debo hacer para volver al mundo real? ¿Por qué estoy atrapado aquí?"Dijo frustrado. El tenía que salir de este lugar y volver con Sam, el verdadero Sam. Saber que estaba bien y que los hombres lobos no le había hecho algún daño; la angustia lo estaba matando.

"¿Quieres salir?" Sam pregunto incrédulo.

"¡Claro que sí!" contesto Dean acalorado. "¿Estas insinuando que no?"

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Es solo que si hubieras querido salir ya lo hubieras hecho."

Ahora era Dean quien lo miraba incrédulo. Respiro profundo intentando calmarse, desesperarse no iba ayudarle en nada.

"Solo digo que quizás inconscientemente no quieras volver allí afuera. Aun no estás listo." Dijo Sam dejando el libro a un lado. "Y la verdad, quien puede culparte."

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo este pensando que no había oído bien.

"Que si yo estuviera en tu zapatos, tampoco quería salir."

Dean alzo las cejas. "¿Uh?"

"Ya sabes, eso de que deberías estar muerto pero papa vendió su alma por ti. Lo cual te hace sentir culpable y todo lo demás." Explico Sam. "También esta lo que te dijo papá antes de morir." Continuo.

Dean sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. "No, tú no puedes saber eso."

Sammy sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí, ¿Estamos en tu cabeza recuerdas?"

"Sam." Dean suspiro cansado.

"¿Que vas hacer Dean? ¿Vas a matarme si me paso al lado oscuro? Después de todo te lo ordeno papá ¿no? Tu siempre sigues las ordenes de papá."

"¡Sam, cierra la boca!" le advirtió. Dean sentía el nudo formándose en su garganta, y la característica picazón de las lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos.

"Es muy simple Dean. Siques las ordenes de papá o no."

"El me dijo que tendría que salvarte o matarte. Y yo voy a salvarte." Gruño limpiándose una lágrima que había rodado en su mejilla.

"No puedes protegerme de todo Dean, eso muy bien que lo sabes. La pregunta es, y sé que te lo has preguntado desde aquel día en que papá te dijo esas palabra, si llevaras a cabo la segunda parte de la orden."

Dean sabía la respuesta. "No." Dijo acercándose a la versión pequeña de Sam y agarrándolo por los hombros. "Nunca. Mi trabajo es protegerte y eso es lo que hare. No importa cómo o lo que cueste Sammy, no voy a perderte a ti también."

"¿Desobedecerás una orden directa?" pregunto Sammy sorprendido.

"Al diablo con eso. Mi prioridad eres tú. Siempre has sido tú desde esa noche en que mama murió. Ni papá ni nadie puede pedirme que cambie eso ahora."

Sam sonrió. "Hay ya tienes tu respuesta."

Dean arqueo una ceja. "Para ser parte de mi imaginación, hablas demasiado en acertijos viejo."

"A la pregunta que me hiciste primero."

"¿Que hacia aquí?"

"Bingo." Dijo sonriente.

Dean arrugo las cejas, pero entendía a que se refería Sammy. Estaba aquí porque necesitaba hablar consigo mismo. Encontrar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que purgaban su mente desde aquel día en el hospital. Tomar una decisión final sobre la orden de su padre. Ahora que lo había hecho, se sentía de alguna manera mejor. Aun tenía que proteger a Sam, pero el sabia que su hermanito nunca se iría al lado oscuro. El no lo permitiría.

"¿Mejor?" pregunto Sam como si le hubiera leído la mente.

"Mucho mejor." Dijo Dean sonriente.

"¿Sabes que tienes que decirme lo que papa te dijo en algún momento, verdad?"

Dean rodo los ojos. "Un problema a la vez por favor."

"Solo decía."

"Lo hare. Solo que por ahora no."

"Como quieras." Dijo Sammy encogiéndose de hombros.

"Asi que, ¿ahora me puedo ir? Tengo el presentimiento que si no despierto pronto me patearan el trasero."

"No me mires a mí, que todo depende de ti." Se defendió Sammy cruzándose de brazos.

Dean se rio. "Voy a extrañarte." Dijo despeinándole los cabellos.

"Yo también. Pero trata de no volver más, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido."

"Y para que quede claro. Yo confió en ti Dean. Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo hare. Confía en ti mismo."

"Gracias Sammy." Dijo dándole un abrazo. Y cuando volvió a enderezarse Sam ya no estaba.

Ahora solo quedaba despertar y encontrarse con la posible mamá gallina de su hermano esperándole.

**-wwwww-**

Sam había dormido solo un par de horas máximo, y en cuanto despertó se había vuelto a sentar al lado de Dean. Bobby estaba a su lado, café en mano. Ambos esperando a que el mayor de los Winchester diera alguna señal de vida más que solo el subir y bajar de su pecho. La fiebre había bajo un poco mas y parecía empezar a residir poco a poco, lo cual era buenas noticias según Marshall. Claro que aun cuando su hermano despertara y la fiebre hubiera desaparecido por completo, Dean tendría que someterse a cirugía para arreglar su hombro. Lo que significaba más días en el hospital, y Dean quejándose a cada rato.

Ahora mismo Sam prefería las quejas de Dean al silencio. Todo lo que podía pensar era en aquel día en el hospital al que los llevaron después de que el demonio los embistiera con un camión. Cuando el doctor le dijo que Dean no despertaría nunca más. Y aunque no era el mismo caso, había sido tan resiente que Sam no podía evitar pensar en ello. Dean prácticamente había muerto. El había perdido a su hermano. Ya no volvería a oírlo hablar. Si no hubiera sido por su padre, Dean no estuviera aquí, ahora, con él. ¿Cuántas veces más tendrían que pasar sustos como estos? ¿Estaba Sam preparado para ellos?

No. Y nunca lo estaría. Después de ese día odiaba cuando Dean estaba en silencio, por eso lo había molestado con que hablara con él sobre sus sentimientos. Solo para saber que Dean aun estaba allí, y no de vuelta en esa cama de hospital.

Si fuera por el dejarían de cazar para siempre. Pero el demonio que mato a su madre, a Jess y a John aun estaba suelto. Nada podría asegurarles que no vendría detrás de ellos también, asi que aun tenían que luchar. En cuanto pusieran una bala en la frente de ese desgraciado, quizás entonces podría pensar en convencer a Dean de dejar la caza.

Sam sintió que algo se movió en su mano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Enseguida miro a esta arrugando el ceño. El movimiento se repitió. Dean estaba apretando su mano.

"¿Dean?" dijo acercándose más a la cama para mirar mejor la cara de su hermano.

"¿Qué sucede Sam?" Bobby pregunto alarmado.

"Creo que está despertando." Respondió Sam. "¿Dean, puedes oírme?" pregunto de nuevo.

Su respuesta fue apremiada con ojos verdes mirándole de regreso.

* * *

**Wow, ese final de telenovela. Eso que no veo novelas XD**

**¿Siguiente capi? Hmm, intentare tenerlo hecho para el jueves, antes de que venga Supernatural y me deprima con sus vainas. Sino no paso del fin de semana.**

**Asi que rezen por que la desgraciada esta se comporte y me deje escribir.**

**Chaito!**

**Gracias por leer y dejen comentarios!**


	10. Promesas

**¡Al fin aqui esta! ****El capitulo final de esta historia. **

**Quiero agradecer a: Esther, sernatural, pantha, sandynocturna, ivannia316, sammynanci, Baru-Black, divia, yaoilover4, jess-jen, cassandra_2010, j3s5, L.L, Tribble Master, WritersCompulsive, Arelis316.**

**Gracias por su continuo apoyo a este mi primer fic de Supernatural chicas (chicos, ¿hay algun chico?) sus reviews me hiceron reir y me dieron la fuerza para seguir cuando no las tenia. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo tambien ;D**

* * *

"**FRIO, es la palabra."**

La primera vez que Dean despertó una sensación de estar flotando en el aire lo rodeaba y era algo agradable. Lo difícil venia cuando tu cerebro empezaba a reconocer tu cuerpo y cada cosa que andaba mal con él. Dean reconoció el olor a hospital, luego que tenían un calor terrible y que estaba prácticamente empapado. Se hubiera quedado ahí y las cosas no fueran tan mal. Pero su cuerpo empezó a recordarle la mala pasada que había tenido en el bosque. Su hombro fue el primero en advertirle que moverse estaba fuera del contrato, emitiendo latidos que viajaban desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus dedos. También estaban sus costillas y la herida en su otro costado, que aunque no era un dolor continuo, cada vez que inhalaba aire hacían presencia como un chiquillo en clases de matemáticas buscando la atención de su profesor porque quería demostrar que era inteligente.

"¿Dean, puedes oírme?" Sam pregunto de nuevo. Su respuesta fue apremiada con ojos verdes mirándole de regreso. "Hey, bienvenido de vuelta."

Dean pestañeo varias veces, intentando aclarar su vista borrosa. Cuando sus ojos por fin empezaron a cooperar un poco, pudo reconocer el rostro de su hermano menor. Sam, quien estaba parado al lado de la cama apoyado en muletas, dijo algo que Dean no llego a captar. Al lado de Sam, Bobby sonrió mientras murmuraba alguna cosa al menor de los Winchester y después desapareció de la habitación.

"S'm." Dean susurro débilmente a través de la máscara de oxigeno, intentando captar la atención de su hermano.

Sam volvió su atención hacia Dean, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y mirada glaseada. "Tranquilo todo está bien." Sam le aseguro.

Dean quería decir más. Quería preguntarle a Sam porque que estaba en muletas. Quería preguntarle si habían terminado con los lobos. ¿Cuándo Bobby había llegado? Tantas preguntas inundando su adormilada mente, que nunca llego a articular porque sus ojos se sentían pesados y Dean se encontró sucumbiendo de nuevo a la oscuridad.

La segunda vez que Dean despertó era de noche, y excepto por una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba levemente la habitación, todo lo demás estaba a oscuras. El tambor en su hombro aun estaba allí, junto con el dolor incesante en sus costados. Su cerebro aun se sentía como algodón. Pero ya no sentía calor, y noto que el objeto que antes cubría su nariz y boca había sido remplazado por una cánula. También noto que no estaba Sam, y un poco de pánico se apodero de el al pensar que quizás había soñado haberlo visto en el hospital, que quizás Sam estaba aun en el bosque frio, y el aquí sin poder ayudarlo. Antes este pensamiento el pánico subió a su mayor escala, y Dean se encontró intentando levantarse de la cama. Solo que su cuerpo estaba MIA y no cooperaba con las ordenes que su cerebro mandaba. Si no fuera por el dolor, Dean podría jurar que solo su cabeza reposaba en la cama.

Mientras recuperaba la respiración y esperaba que el dolor pasara, se dio cuenta que no estaba tan solo como pensaba en la habitación. Había otra cama ocupada a su lado izquierdo y Dean suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que quien la ocupaba era Sam, quien dormía acostado en su espalda con la cara hacia Dean. Desde su posición Dean podía ver que la pierna de Sam estaba elevada por una almohada. Aparte de eso Sam parecía estar bien.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

La tercera vez que Dean recobro la consciencia, lo primero que salió de sus labios fue un gemido. Su hombro y costados habían dejado de latir y ahora estaban apuñalándolo si misericordia.

"La enfermera ya viene, Dean." Dijo Sam angustiado.

Dean volteo la cabeza hacia donde estaba Sam sentado. "¿Sammy?"

"Hola dormilón," Sam dijo sonriente.

En ese momento la enfermera entro. "¿Cómo está el mi paciente favorito hoy?" bromeo esta. A lo que Dean le dio una sonrisa, antes que su cara se contorsionara en una mueca de dolor.

"Me parece que bello durmiente aquí necesita una poco del juego del bueno, ¿verdad Sam?"

Sam no pudo evitar reír por la cara de asco que puso Dean ante la palabra _bello. _"Me parece Kelly que tienes razón." Contesto ese siguiéndole el juego a la enfermera.

"No." Dean se resistió.

"Dean, vamos deja que te medique." Sam suplico.

"Sam, no." Dean dijo entre dientes.

"¿Kelly nos das unos minutos?"

"Claro, estaré en la estación de enfermeras si me necesitan," dijo abandonando la habitación.

Sam suspiro profundo. "Que testarudo eres," dijo cuando Dean hizo otra mueca.

"Púdrete."

"No soy manzana," Sam replico con sorna.

Dean rio ante la respuesta ocurrente de Sam, lo cual causo que el dolor se intensificara y no pudo evitar que el quejido escapara.

"Dean," dijo Sam preocupado.

"¿Que le paso a tu pierna?" dijo este cortando a Sam.

Sam ojeo las muletas que estaban a su lado recostadas de la cama de Dean. Entonces recordó que Dean no sabía que había pasado con los lobos, y comprendió porque no quería que lo medicaran de nuevo.

"Te explicare todo, y después vas a dejar que te den algo para el dolor, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dean rodo los ojos, pero asintió. Asi que Sam procedió a contarle lo que había pasado en la cabaña, la llegada de Bobby, como este encontró a Dean, y los detalles del hospital.

Por la mirada que Dean tenía, estaba bastante furioso y Sam sabia que la razón era porque él había salido lastimado "Lobos hijos de…"

"Hey, yo estoy bien. Concéntrate en ti por una vez." Sam le reclamo molesto, y Dean se estremeció levemente e involuntariamente ante el tono de reproche de su hermano. Sam se sintió mal de inmediato por hablarle asi, pero es que Dean a veces lo sacaba de casillas con su sobre protección, y más cuando obviamente el que estaba pasándola peor era él.

Aun asi Sam no podía ignorar el nudo en su pecho cuando Dean dejo de sonreír. "Lo siento, no fue mi…"

"¿Dónde está Bobby?" pregunto el mayor de los Winchester cortando a Sam por segunda vez.

"En el motel en que se está quedando. Es un poco temprano todavía, asi que no vendrá hasta un par de horas." Explico Sam. "Ahora, llamemos a Kelly." Dijo pulsando el botón de llamada antes que Dean pudiera protestar.

Quien apareció en la puerta fue la Dra. Marshall. "Pero miren quien está por fin despierto." Dijo esta sonriente.

"Ves Sammy, hasta cuando estoy dormido no pueden resistir mi encanto." Bromeo Dean.

Sam hecho una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Estoy segura que eres más encantador despierto." Respondió Rebecca.

"Por favor no." Sam gimió, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

"Doctora…"

"Llámame Rebecca."

"Rebecca creo que me he enamorado de ti."

_Aquí vamos._

"Me siento alagada, pero hay reglas que prohíben relaciones paciente-doctor. Es un-ético."

"Ese no es un problema porque no seré tu paciente para siempre. Soy un hombre con paciencia."

Rebecca se rio. "Entonces cuando ya no seas mi paciente, veremos qué pasa." Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sam se aclaro la garganta "¿Necesitan privacidad?, porque puedo irme si quieren." Dijo fingiendo estar molesto. La verdad es que ver a Dean coquetear con la doctora le hacía muy feliz, porque le daba esperanzas de que Dean estuviera volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

Antes que la muerte viniera y dejara una marca profunda.

Dean rio de nuevo ante la cara sonrojada de Sam. "¡Ow!" gimió cuando su costado protesto el movimiento. Rebecca saco una inyección de su bata y la inyecto en el suero antes que Dean si quiera pudiera reconocer lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Sam la miro con ojos sorprendidos. ¿Ella acababa de…?

"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Dean sospechoso.

"Medicina para el dolor. Kelly me dijo lo que estaba pasando y decidí que yo debia hacerme cargo de mi paciente testarudo."

Dean oyó a Sam reírse, y le mando una mirada asesina pero Sam ni si inmuto. "Genial." Dijo sarcástico.

"Lo siento Dean, pero tengo que medicarte mientras espero que la sala de cirugía esté disponible."

"¿Cirugía?"

"Tu hombro." Sam contesto.

"Ah."

"Asi que relájate. No se tardara mucho en funcionar."

La verdad era que Dean ya podía sentir el efecto de la droga. "Estoy cansando de dormir." Murmuro.

"No hay cuidado, dudo que esta te haga dormir."

Dean sonrió. "Genial." Dijo esta vez sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo.

"Ahora Sam, necesito que vengas conmigo un segundo."

"¿Para qué?" Dean pregunto defensivo.

"Tranquilo tigre. Solo voy a cambiar el vendaje en su pierna."

Sam hesito en su asiento; no quería dejar a Dean solo.

"Vete a cambiar el vendaje Sam. Yo me quedo con el idiota." Dijo Bobby desde la puerta.

"Hey, ¿a quién llamas idiota?" Protesto Dean.

"Al que está en la cama." Contesto sonriente.

"Vamos Sam," dijo la doctora.

"Vuelvo enseguida." Dijo dándole una palmadita en la mano a Dean antes de levantarse y seguir a la doctora.

Dean lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su hermano desapareció. Sintiéndose más relajado gracias al jugo milagroso, suspiro mientras volvía su atención hacia Bobby.

"¿Cómo andas?" pregunto este.

"Nada mal." Dean sonrió como idiota.

Bobby lo miro con ojos entrecerrados. "¿Que te dieron para el dolor?"

"No tengo idea. ¡Pero se siente SUPER!"

Bobby pasó su mano por su cara en señal de cansancio. "Espero que no haya sido morfina." Murmuro, pero por como Dean estaba examinando sus dedos ahorita, Bobby podía apostar su gorra que sí.

Fantástico.

**-wwwww-**

Cambiar el vendaje no había tomado mucho tiempo, y tan pronto la doctora había terminado Sam se encamino de vuelta a la habitación de su hermano acompañado por Kelly. Fue cuando estaba cerca que escucharon las risitas de Dean. Sam se detuvo en la entrada.

"Bobby enserio, deberías conseguirte una cita." Dijo Dean seriamente.

"Dean, cierra la boca." Bobby gruño.

"Solo estoy diciendo que si no lo usas se te va a…"

"¡DEAN!" Sam dijo acalorado. Kelly a su lado empezó a reírse mientras se marchaba.

"¡SAMMY!" grito Dean con bastante entusiasmo.

"¿Que carajos le pasa?" pregunto tomando asiento junto a la cama.

"Supongo que le dieron morfina, y tu sabes cómo se pone el cabeza hueca bajo su influencia." Bobby explico.

"Bobby yo no tengo la cabeza hueca." Se quejo Dean haciendo puchero, y a Sam le recordó un niño de cinco años. "Apuesto que si tuviera una gorra me vería súper inteligente. ¿Me das la tuya?" dijo risueño.

"No."

"¡Bobby por fa! ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa!" lloriqueo Dean con ojitos como cachorrito.

_Yo no soy el único que puede hacer "la mirada"._

"Sam, contrólalo o atente a las consecuencias."

"Hey Dean, yo te conseguiré una gorra. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Enserio?"

"Enserio. Ahora deja de molestar a Bobby antes que pierda la paciencia y termine ahorcándote."

"Bobby no haría eso. ¿Verdad Bobby?" dijo Dean incrédulo.

"Ahora mismo, es lo que más me apetece." Respondió el viejo cazador con mirada asesina.

"Huy que amargado. Te digo que eso es falta de…"

"¡Okay cambiemos de tema!" Dijo Sam incomodo.

Bobby no pudo evitar reírse. "Nunca sabes con que se empeñara cuando esta asi."

"Es embarazoso."

"¿Hey Bobby?" Dean susurro.

"¿Si?" Bobby pregunto con la guardia en alto.

"¿Que tal esa enfermera ahí?" respondió Dean señalando a una enfermera que pasaba por la habitación.

Bobby ahora miraba a Sam con ojos asesinos.

"Dean ya deja de intentar conseguirle una cita a Bobby, por favor." Pero ya Dean no estaba prestándole atención a ningunos de los dos y estaba más interesado en las líneas del techo. Sam suspiro aliviado.

"Muy bien, la sala de cirugía ya esta lista." anuncio la Dra. Marshall entrando a la habitación.

Sam noto como Dean se tenso a su lado. "¿Dean?" murmuro preocupado.

Dean dirigió su mirada drogada hacia su hermano, y Sam podría jurar que Dean estaba asustado. Pero no podía ser lo que veía en su mirada, ¿verdad? Dean era la persona más valiente que conocía.

¿Entonces porque Dean estaba apretando su mano con fuerza?

"La cirugía tomara unas dos o tres horas," continuo la doctora, mientras un par de enfermeras entraban a la habitación y preparaban a Dean para llevarlo a la sala de cirugía. "¿Sam porque no vas y comes algo mientras esperas?" Rebecca le sugirió con voz baja para que solo Sam la escuchara.

"Okay," Sam respondió sin poder quitar su mirada de Dean, quien ahora miraba la doctora como si fuera una criatura sobrenatural. Sam se hubiera reído de la situación sino fuera por lo serio y aterrado que se veía su hermano. Y pensar que hacía unos momentos estaba coqueteando con ella. Ahora el Dean de hacia unos meses volvía. El Dean callado, reservado y con mirada triste. Sam intento soltarse de su agarre, pero Dean solo apretó más su mano y miro a Sam angustiado. Con morfina o no, sus prioridades nunca cambiaban incluso si su vida pendía de un hilo. _Proteger a Sam_; entonces Sam entendió que asustaba a su hermano.

La última vez que Dean perdió de vista a Sam, este casi moría a manos de los hombres lobos.

Dean casi perdió a Sam… como había perdido a John.

"El va estar bien. Lo peor ya paso." Le aseguro Rebecca. "Ya es hora."

Sam asintió y se inclino más cerca de Dean. "Hey," dijo llamando la atención de este, Dean volvió su vista de nuevo hacia Sam "Todo va estar bien. Cuando salgas de cirugía te prometo que voy a estar aquí. Nada va a pasarme, Bobby está conmigo. Relájate, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dean miro a Bobby, luego de nuevo a Sam y asintió soltando la mano de Sam. Las enfermeras empezaron a mover la cama y Dean no dejo de mirar a su hermano pequeño hasta que le fue imposible. Sam lo vio desaparecer en elevador y suspiro cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Esperar que Dean se recuperara.

**-wwwww-**

Después de la cirugía solo tomo otro par de días para que Dean decidiera que ya estaba bueno de hospitales y firmara los papeles para irse. Sam no protesto, porque la verdad no quería pelear con su hermano. Aun tenia la imagen de la mirada asustada y triste que le había dado antes de la cirugía y sentía como se le anudaba el estomago. Asi que Sam dejo Dean ser y ahora estaban de vuelta en la casa de Bobby, hasta que sus heridas sanaran y pudieran regresar a la caza.

"¿Dónde está Dean?" pregunto Sam entrando en la cocina.

"Afuera." Bobby respondió.

Sam salió cojeando levemente hacia el patio donde encontró a Dean sentado en el capo del Impala, su brazo izquierdo reposando en el cabestrillo.

"¿Qué haces afuera?"

"¿Qué, estoy en arresto domiciliario?" respondió Dean bruscamente.

"No." Respondió Sam molesto. "Pero deberías estar descansando. Apenas ayer saliste del hospital."

Dean suspiro exasperado "Sam, no empieces." Dijo mirándole. "No quiero pelear." Murmuro más para sí mismo.

Pero Sam lo escucho perfectamente, y ese nudo en el estomago volvió enseguida. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada."

"Dean,"

"Sam,"

"¿Vamos hacer esto de nuevo?"

"No sé a qué te refieres."

"Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Te niegas a hablar, yo te presiono para que lo hagas, te molestas conmigo, yo me molesto contigo, terminamos peleando y al final te sales con la tuya. Pero esta vez no, cuando es obvio que algo te está molestando y me atrevo adivinar que tiene que ver con papa. Asi evitemos los dimes y diretes. Habla conmigo."

"Deberías conseguirte un trabajo en Oprah." Bromeo Dean.

"No me cambies el tema."

"No quiero hablar sobre ello, ¿Es tan difícil de entender?" dijo molesto.

"Dean, por favor déjame ayudarte." Sam le suplico con su mirada de cachorro perdido.

Dean maldijo mentalmente; como odiaba esa mirada. "No puedes ayudarme con esto Sammy. Créeme si pudieras ya te lo hubiera dicho." Dean contesto en tono más tranquilo.

"¿Entonces si tiene que ver con papa?"

Dean asintió. "Pero es algo que tengo que arreglar yo solo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sam suspiro en derrota, y ante la mirada suplicante de su hermano no tuvo más remedio que resignarse "De acuerdo." Por ahora. Porque Dean iba tener que decirle todo tarde o temprano, lo quiera o no.

"¡Señoritas, el almuerzo ya está listo!" Vocifero Bobby desde la puerta.

"¡Ya vamos Bobby!" Sam contesto, y empezó a volver hacia la casa. Pero se detuvo cuando Dean se quedo sentado. "¿No vienes?"

Dean miro a Sam unos minutos antes de asentir y bajarse del carro. Sam espero a que estuviera a su lado.

"No importa lo que pase, prometo que todo estará bien." Sam le aseguro a su hermano mayor y luego sonrió.

Dean sintió un nudo en su garganta y simplemente asintió antes de seguir a Sam hacia la casa, mientras asi su propia promesa en su mente.

_No importa lo que pase Sammy, yo te prometo que te salvare._

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Bueno fue divertido mientras duro. **

**Gracias de nuevo, y nos veremos en "todo empezo..."**

**YohKo Bennington ;D**


End file.
